Anthology of Le Monde
by Dusk-03
Summary: Collection of one-shots and short stories, of prologues and epilogues. Side stories from Chronicles of Le Monde
1. Chapter 1

**Yagami Taichi's Side: **The Day the World Changed

_The sun was heavy today, being the middle of summer he was becoming easily burned by the heat and intense light. However there was one thing which saved him from being fried to a crisp - this was the beach and it meant clothing was optional, allowing his bare skin to cool down with the rolling of the seawater and breeze. The water, cool and translucent, he could see the marine life thrive under his feet - the sky too was blue, not a cloud in sight; this was a perfect day._

_The picturesque scene before him nearly caused him to forget why he was here in the first place. He could hear foot steps leading towards him before a gentle hand slid on to his shoulder. He turn around to find the one true reason he had come to the beach, his goddess. He had never once been in love - of course he had plenty of female friends but none of them quite caused his heart race like she did. It was all new to him and he was sure to her as well; his heart was ponding, his stomach felt empty even though they just had lunch, his throat became heavy and he was speechless._

_She stood before him, a smile as wide as the moon, it was the image of perfection as her pink lips looked so kissable to him. Her hair, long and in curls - it was similar to how she always looked, since the moment they had met when they were toddlers but for some reason it looked especially beautiful today; her hair was no longer the vile pink it once was but her natural chestnut - he hated to admit it, pink had suited her but not quite as well as her natural colour. Like him, she too had taken her cloths off; a summer dress she had bought just for this occasion and instead had been replaced with her bikini - a white two piece, her top had a distinct pink flower motif; all around them people started to stare._

_She took him by the arms, disappointing the males who were eyeing her. Still with her perfect smile, she allowed her pink lips to reach his earlobe, softly whispering so that he would be the only one to hear her, "We're all alone now Taichi-kun." It sent shivers down his spin as he quickly felt blood rushing throughout his body._

_They had come to the beach to celebrate what little time left they had of their summer vacation before returning to school. It had been the first time their parents had allowed them to be alone with each other and the first trip they've taken together, without the interference of their friends. _

_He quickly grabbed her before leading her to a secluded spot, an alcove surrounded by beach. He simply could not take it any longer, the beautiful girl beside him was causing him to go insane and he wanted her, badly. It had started slowly, finally allowing him to kiss her pink lips. Yet he wanted more and he knew what he had to do to satisfy his hunger for her._

_"Mimi." he moaned._

"Mimi, Mimi, you're so beautiful." The girl could only look on with irate, her eyebrow flinching and causing a large vain to appear on her temple. She did not know what he was dreaming about but she was sure it was something indecent. She was only one of few people who knew what he truly was like; the others were his mother and sister - while the world saw him as a headstrong self-sacrificing leader, she knew better of that, having been together their entire life, she knew above anything else, he was still a teenager.

She could see his smile as he hugged his pillow tight - he was still moaning the girl's name. She finally had enough and decided to wake the boy up. School would start soon and it was about time they made their daily commute with one another to school. After thirteen years of knowing one another, she knew there was only way to wake him.

She leaned in, putting her mouth near his ear, "Taichi, I've made beef stake." She released her self from leaning over him and allowed herself ample space for what was to come next. It didn't take the boy long to realize what she had said and as such, he bolted from his bed, blanket and pillow flying every which way.

"Where?" Was the first words to leave his mouth before realizing what truly was going on. He sighed before addressing his childhood friend, "Sora! Isn't it too early to be playing pranks on me? I was having a really good dream!"

"Oh what of? Could it have been with our dear sweet innocent Mimi-chan? I hope it wasn't something indecent." She retorted only to be met with a crimson blush on her best friend. He merely ignored her before making his way to the bathroom, preparing himself for the day ahead at school, while she made her way to the home's small kitchen.

She found his sister sitting at the dinning table and his mother busying herself in the kitchen - Sora could only fear that his mother was once again experimenting with something and she felt guilty that the two siblings would be the target of their mother's unique way of cooking. There was no need for her to say anything or greet them, it had become routine and only if she did not come in the mornings were they ever worried. Her own family was dysfunctional - her father still in Kyoto for his university research and her mother out early to attend to the family's flower shop, allowing her to be freely invited to his home; after all they were neighbours and childhood friends, they owned keys to each one's apartment in case of emergencies.

They were the only ones still living in the same apartments since the day Taichi had been visited by Koromon all those years ago. Everyone else amongst their group had moved long ago; although they were all still in Odaiba with the exception of Mimi who had to travel every day to join them at school.

She could hear the bathroom door open, signalling to her he was ready. She was dressed in their school's green sailor uniform and him in the same matching colour. She bowed to his sister and his mother out of politeness and him simply giving them a shout from the front door as he put on his running shoes.

"Ittekimasu!" _I'm leaving_. They made their way to the elevators in silence, she could see that he was in mood to talk and she was afraid to bring up the subject of Mimi again.

It was painful to watch the two. Taichi was her best friend and had her support but the boy was too proud and shy to admit his liking for the Tachikawa girl. And Mimi in all her infinite wisdom chose not to see the crush her fellow Digidestined had for her. It was as the two were oblivious to one another's feelings - it frustrated her that the both Taichi and Mimi spent all of their free time together, during lunch - Mimi would even make him home made bentos at least three times a week, they would spend weekends together alone, going shopping. They made the perfect couple in Sora's mind, they just need a little push towards one another; she along with the help of her boyfriend Yamato and Koushiro had already made plans for them to go on a date, she just need a way to convince the two it was such and not one of their regular outings.

Their school was in the middle of the sub-city - Odaiba being one of the districts in Tokyo meant their school was located and surrounded by the many tall buildings in the city. It was only a short walk from their apartment, only about fifteen minutes by foot. They had another routine though, as high schools in the city were relatively lower in number and spread further apart, it meant that they had to wait for the rest of their group of friends at the nearest train station. It wasn't long before they came into view of the busy station, to be greeted by the waving hand of Mimi and with Yamato leaning cooly by the station's wall. Koushiro had that day gone on a head for club duties leaving the four teens to walk to school without him.

Immediately their little group broke into two's, of course Sora had gone to spend time with her boyfriend, allowing Taichi and Mimi to bring up the rear. She hurried Yamato along, hoping that Taichi and Mimi would get some alone time. She could see the two conversing, _kami knows what_, but the two had a smile on their faces, allowing her to relax and concentrate on Yamato.

They soon had to once again say good bye to one another - Taichi, Sora, and Yamato were second years, while Mimi was still a first year. Taichi and Sora bid them good bye, they had been placed in 2-C while Yamato was in class 2-A. The rest of the morning they toiled in class, with Taichi missing the bulk of it daydreaming until the bell signalling lunch rang.

Yamato was the first to enter their classroom - the fan girls of course were all gathered outside of their door, still disillusioned about his relationship with Sora; the loudest of which had been Jun. Koushiro had swung by soon after to notify that he would need to spend his lunch at the computer lab for club purposes. Mimi was the last to arrive, bring with her a clothed beg with lunch boxes - seeing as Sora and Yamato were ignoring them, the two teens decided it would best to leave their friends along and spend lunch together on the roof of the school much like how they had every other day.

"Here Taichi-senpai, o-bento." She handed him a lunch box as they found a secluded spot. The roof was a popular place for lunch but they were glad it only held a handful of students today and enough space to allow them some privacy.

"Wow Mimi-chan, this is amazing!" He exclaimed excitedly once he made his way through the lid. It was a magnificent sight and he could tell Mimi had put a lot of work into it. It only confused him why she would always make him lunch boxes - she had known he was terrified of anything his mother made, having to opt for school breads at the cafeteria but she argued that she needed practice cooking anyways - she was a natural.

They ate in relative silence, talking about one thing or another with each other but over all enjoying their time together. To the blind eye, they looked like the perfect couple spending lunch with one another. His mind shifted back to the dream he had that morning. He was so close, even in his own mind; he knew he had a schoolyard crush on the girl next to him but he was afraid to find what she really thought of him. In his mind, she was perfect; he knew she was slowly becoming the school idol, the sole girl that could have any guy and any and all guys would want her. She caused him to blush whenever he was with her and he failed to notice the same with her.

Their lunch ultimately was interrupted when a small beep came from his pockets. They both looked at each other before he reached for his Digivice. He held it between them for her too look on and to stop any onlookers from finding out what they were doing.

"Taichi-san?" A voice called out, both teens were familiar with it.

"I'm here Gennai-san. Mimi is with me." Taichi replied into the Digivice.

"Ah good. Taichi-san it seems there is an unknown anomaly near the Pyramid on Server. Would it be possible for the two of you to check it out?"

Taichi looked to Mimi, knowing that she had a long a commute home he often did not bother the girl with matters with the Digital World unless it was an emergency - she would often sleep over at Sora's if she would miss the last train of the night. Mimi clapped her hands together as if she was praying, "Gomen! Grandmother is visiting from Ueda tonight and I promised to pick her up at the train station."

He sighed and looked back to his Digivice - he had hope to spend more time with the girl, "Looks like it's only me Gennai-san."

"Thank you Taichi-san. I'll upload the coordinates to your Digivice."

Again the afternoon was spent in the presence of their teachers and again Taichi had spent most of it shrewdly asleep. The final bell finally rang, saying good bye to Sora, he made his way to the computer lab. Mimi had gone past him along the way, giving him a bow in front of her own friends, he smiled at her before saying his good byes.

He could still hear her friends as he rounded the corner, "_My Mimi-chan, what a good girlfriend you are to say good bye to Taichi-san._"

"_Ehhhh! I didn't know Mimi was going out with Taichi-senpai! No fair." _

"_Mimi-chan. Let's go shopping some time. A new bra store just opened in Shinjuku and I'm sure you need something cute for Taichi-senpai!_"

Taichi flinched, he hoped Mimi wasn't getting the wrong message as she was teased by her fiends; he was deathly afraid of her rejecting him so he had kept it a secrete, spending more time with her was enough for now. He enter the computer lab to find Koushiro as the sole occupant. Briefing the computer club president on what Gennai told him, Koushiro quickly opened a Digiport for Taichi.

Seconds later he found himself in the middle of a desert, an reversed pyramid off in the distance. He found Agumon a few feet from where he had landed, of course Gennai having already told Agumon of the mission. He checked his Digivice for the location before leading Agumon along. Everything looked similar to him, double checking his Digivice, he could not make heads or tails of what he was looking for.

Deciding they needed a break, he and Agumon sat themselves on the hot sand of the desert. He could only sigh as he put his hand to his chin, trying to figure out what it was they were looking for. Gennai had been vague, only giving him the location and nothing else.

"Ano Taichi. Do you have the sinking feeling?" Agumon finally spoke up.

Taichi was about to tell his partner he was going crazy before the ground below them started to shake and he indeed felt as though he was being sucked into the ground. It was then the ground collapsed beneath them revealing a large sink hole, bottomless from the brief second Taichi had. The two fell.

At first the fall was dark, they could not see any light. Yet, strange voices began to surround them as if they were spoken all at the same time.

"_More Guilmon bread please!"_

_"Biomerge activate!_"

"_Execute. Spirit Evolution!_"

"_The Royal Knights!_"

"_Welcome to DATS!_"

"_Digisoul Charge. OVERDRIVE!_"

"_I'm going to become the Digimon King!_"

"_Digi-Xros!_"

The voice soon stopped but as Taichi opened his eyes, a girl in white with long streaming hair stood before him smiling. It was then he felt his body being broken and a sharp pain in the back of his head. He did not remember much after, his world became dark.

* * *

><p><strong>About Anthology of Le Monde<strong>:  
>This is a collection of one-shots and short stories, of prologues and epilogues. Unlike Chronicles of Le Monde, there isn't really a release schedule; the next update could be tomorrow or it could be a decade from now. Of course, no stories will be posted that would spoil anything that hasn't occurred in Chronicles yet.<p>

Le Monde was a world I wanted to create from my anthropology background and my love of history. It was originally based off of Zero no Tsukaima with a hint of His Majesty's Dragon. My intention had always been to leave Le Monde to be open and ambiguous, that it could change from person to person. And that is why I am openly inviting anyone who wishes to write about Le Monde, be it characters or the world itself, to write one-shots or short stories to be posted in Anthology (Of course full credit will goto each author). I only asked that those who are interested to run their plot by me first so that nothing conflicts with the events in Chronicles.

**Notes**:  
>Sora and Taichi are childhood friends and just as in the original Digimon 02, share no romantic feelings to one another; it was only implied that Taichi had liked her in the english version, while in the original, he gave her his full support.<p>

I could be wrong, but I don't remember any of them being in the same class in 02.


	2. Chapter 2

**Daimon Masaru's Side: **Welcome to "The World"

The unique sound of cicadas in the morning filled his ears, it calming buzz broken when the cranes wailing echoed throughout the valley. He could see the sunlight through his closed eyelids and feel it's warmth on his bare skin. He truly did not want to wake up, it was so serene and he could feel the heavy blankets of the futon warped around his body. It was a new sensation, he had not slept in a real bed in years - the best he had was the sleeping bag he carried around and frankly speaking it was beginning to smell after being used on a nightly bases. Then it hit him, a futon was not something that was easily found in the Digital World; weirder things had happened but a futon of good quality was beyond the realm of what was weird - meatballs rain down from the skies when he had spent his day in Numemon's territory was not.

He opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. The walls were light beige in colour, the floors covered in the familiar woven tatami mats and as he turned his head to the source of the sun light, he found the screened windows - the middle of which was left wide open for the fresh mountain air to flow in. He could see the high mountains in the distance, covered in green by the forest wrapping itself into the mountains and the odd bird or two flying through the cloudiness skies. He tried to remove himself from the futon, to stand and find out where he was but he got up too quick and found out quickly that his body was very much stiff from inaction.

He gave an innocent yelp as he felt the sharp pain in his back; realizing that he must have worried his care takers, he cautioned to not make any more sudden movements or any more loud noises. His fears soon came true as he heard shuffling from behind the doors leading to his room and with a click, the screen door slide opened. His eyes immediately came upon the eyes of who had opened his door, they were golden brown and looked back with innocence. He drew his eye back to see the rest of her as she entered the room with a bow before settling herself before him - it reminded him of a maid he had once saw on a tv program about famous natural hot springs throughout Japan. The girl who stood over him had dark brown hair, a bit fairer when it was lit up under the sun; her face was round and very suiting of her - she was wearing a pink kimono with blue flowers, she was very elegant looking.

It took him a moment to process everything and why he had an odd feeling she looked familiar to him. His eyes grew wide as his mind was filled with memories of the girl who stood before him. He mentally cursed himself for not remembering sooner.

"Yushino!" He realized. The girl looked to be taken back but he could see she was trying very hard to keep her calm but he knew she was nervous.

"Daimon-dono, please you must not get up so fast, you are still recovering from your injuries." He paid the girl no mind, except he did not understand why she was being so formal with him.

"Yushino how are you here? In fact, how am I here and where am I?" Then he realized that he had not seen any sight of the most important person in his life. Agumon was missing and for the last five years, Agumon went where ever he went and vice-versa. "Agumon! Where's Agumon?"

"Daimon-dono please calm down, Agumon-sama is safe. As for where you are - this is the manor of my Lord Satsuma-dono on the outskirts of Dongjing." The girl left him in confusion; why had she referred to Commander Satsuma as a lord and where in fact was this Dongjing she was referring to.

"Why are you talking so strange Yushino?" The girl seemed to cower from his words.

"I am sorry Daimon-dono. Please excuse my shyness around strangers. Agumon-sama had warned me you would act strange if you were to see me though I do not know why." The girl explained - Masaru was still confused but had solved that this was not the Yushino he had once known but someone completely different - her face was very much Yushino's but as he looked deeper into her features, he notices that her hair was much longer and she was older than Yushino of his memories. "Agumon-sama is currently speaking with Lord Satsuma-sama. I shall fetch him once they have concluded their meeting. Please, enjoy yourself for now and I shall bring you some tea and snacks.

True to her words, Yushino left his room only to return minutes later with a tray of warm tea and bowl of tiny hand made rice balls. Finding nothing better to do as he await the return of Agumon, he merely sat himself at the edge of the room, enjoying the view and trying to locate his memories of what he last remembered. It was soon mid-morning, the echo of cranes throughout the mountain valley still protruded his ears from time to time. His mind was still full of fog but he was gathering his thoughts slowly.

_"Digisoul Charge. OVERDRIVE!" His hands glowed the familiar orange as he with drew it after connecting his fist with the opponent Digimon's body. He could feel his heartbeat synchronizing with his Digimon's as Agumon was covered by a bright light and replaced by his more dominant Mega form._

_They had just come upon a group of SaberLeomons herding a group of Mammothmons, their intention was clear to him. Of course his personal motto was always act first ask questions later and seeing as the SaberLeomons were dominating the Mammothmons, he only had to guess who the bullies were. _

_He was slowly gaining a reputation in the Digital World. Digimon everywhere were becoming to fear him, some called him the new Analogman - a legendary human that once tried to take over the Digital World or so the stories go. Others, mainly the ones he had saved saw him as the second coming of the Royal Knights. After all, the events between the Human World and Yggdrasil had left a void, the Royal Knights had left to do who knows what and Yggdrasil had personally gave him the task of protecting the Digital World._

_After facing the likes of the Royal Knights, a pride of SaberLeomons was nothing that he could not take care of. He had even somewhat wished the Royal Knights would return; he needed a challenge and the Digital World had nothing to offer such a challenge except for the Royal Knights. It was becoming boring to him, the task of playing guardian - five years of it had left him needing something new and exciting. In fact, he had wished Yggdrasil would return, maybe then he could kick some butt once again._

_Almost on cue, as his Digimon returned from the skies and regaining his Agumon form, the ground began to shake violently and a heavy pressure pushing on him, invisible but the weight of it alone could have crushed him. The ground began to give way before he found himself falling down a sink hole, bottomless and dark._

_He heard voice all around him but nothing he could understand clearly. It was then his eyes was filled with light, he could still feel himself falling through thin air but now he was able to see what little details the light offered. He was surprised when before him, the light took shape of a little girl - she looked so pure, her hair white as snow and her dress just as much. She brought about a familiar aura and he tried to remember but failed - it was at the tip of his tongue but he simply could not put a name to it. _

_"Welcome to the World Daimon Masaru." The girl mouthed wordlessly. _

_The last thing he remembered as seeing her smile, his heart skipped a beat at its pureness but he found that he was all of a sudden lifeless and lacking energy. He found that his eyes had closed by themselves and no matter how hard he tried he could not open them. Blackness was what he remembered next._

His thoughts were interrupted when he screened door once again slide open, this time not by the girl who resembled his DATS teammate but Agumon himself. He skipped happily towards Masaru - he had only seen Agumon this happy when his stomach was full.

"Aniki! You're awake, finally." Agumon started, Masaru was prepared to give Agumon a little headlock for going off on his own but stopped once he realized someone else had came in with Agumon. The man Masaru had once called Commander stood outside of his room, his imposing figure dressed in a fine hakama instead of his long overcoat of a uniform Masaru had become so accustomed to seeing - it was made of fine silk from what Masaru could see, an unfamiliar family crest on pressed onto it.

"It seems you have awaken Daimon-san." The commander voice was just as he remembered, commanding and intimidating.

"Do not frighten the boy, he has only just awaken." A mysterious voice replied before Masaru tracked the source back to the commander. A little white shadow spun around the commander before finally finding his spot on the commander's shoulders. Again it was deja-vu for Masaru - first seeing the Yushino-like girl and now the commander and Kudamon. He managed to stifle a laugh, never in a million years could he imaging Commander Setsuma being one of those cosplay weirdo but here standing before him was just that.

"Masaru-san you must have a lot of questions. Do not worry your Agumon has already informed me of your situation and I shall do my best to answer any question you may have." Masaru invite his superior officer to have a seat across him, the open door frame leading to the mountain view between them.

"Where am I?" Masaru asked bluntly.

"Simply put Daimon-san, you are in Dongjing, the capital of the eastern province of the Ming Kingdom. This is my humble estate for I am Lord Satsuma " Masaru's mind was trying to figure out what the commander was telling him but he did not understand half of what was being said. He had never heard of Dongjing or the Kingdom of Ming, it was all foreign to him.

"Aniki, this isn't the same world as the Real World, it's all so different." Agumon managed to whisper into his ears. The commander looked intrigued by what Agumon was saying but it was quite enough that only Masaru had heard.

"From what Agumon tells me, it seems though you two are travellers who have stumbled into the Kingdom. Please prey tell, where are you originally from?" It took Masaru a second before he was able to answer. He could not simply say the Digital World as it was still a sensitive secret and especially if Agumon was right and this indeed was a new world - although he still had the suspicion that this was all an elaborate prank on the part of DATS.

"From Nippon." He reluctantly replied.

"I have not heard of this Nippon. Perhaps it is a small nation; my teachers did not see the need for myself to learn of nations that did not peak the interest of the Kingdom." It was again Agumon who had to whisper into his ear that this indeed was not their own world nor an hoax played by the DATS members.

There was an awkward pause between the two men, neither knowing what to say next. For Masaru this was still a confusing endeavour - after all, Digimon was something he could not imagine existed before he met Agumon and came to terms with their partnership; this was whole other experience, a third world beside his own and the Digital World and even more odd that it had dopplegangers from his own - something he did not have to contend with during his journey into the Digital World.

"It seems that you have many secrets that you do not wish to reveal. I shall respect your privacy but know this Masaru-san; you have a Digimon, I do not know if it's different from your lands but here in the Kingdom and indeed with other great nations, a Digimon signifies that you are of noble blood. As such, you are a welcome guest to the house of Satsuma and am free to wonder the city of Dongjing. You may come and go as you like but please inform me of when you shall depart to continue your journey, I welcome the chance to throw a grand feast in your honour." With that, the person he had once thought of as Satsuma Rentaro, commander of DATS left as quick as he entered leaving himself and Agumon to ponder what was going on.

"So, where are we?" Masaru turned to Agumon expecting answers.

"I think we're in a whole new world aniki!"

"I can see that! What I want to know is how and why - and more importantly, how do we get back?" He replied with frustration.

"Donno aniki but we might as well enjoy ourselves until we do!" Agumon replied hopeful, being wondering the Digital World for five years left them little time for luxuries - it made sense in Masaru's mind that they deserved a little break but becoming the sole guardian of the Digital World left them little time for such pleasantries.

Finally deciding it was best to just go with the moment, he found his cloths - ones he had since arriving in the DIgital World neatly folded by his futon and only since realizing he was wearing nothing but an airy yukata for the time being. He quickly changed, his heart skipping a beat once he came upon his Digivice Burst lying alone with his clothes - it was not right for him to leave the massive complex with only a yukata and his traveling clothes were much more fitting and allowed him for flexibility.

He found Yushino out about in the hall, going through her daily tasks but stopped to formally greet him. It was something he could not become accustomed too; Yushino was such a commanding albeit caring person in his world, this doppleganger was very much the opposite, she was shy and very polite to him. Masaru gave her a quick word that he was heading out and Yushino replied with a formal bow and informed him that she would tell her Lord Satsuma that he had left for the city. Yushino had even offered him a horse for him to ride into town as the manor was on the outskirts of the city but he politely declined saying that stretching his legs would do him some good.

However twenty minutes later, he could only curse himself for not taking the horse - he had become overly tired from the short walk after days of being in bed and passer-by's had told him he was not yet half way to the inner city. And once he had, another hour later, he was too exhausted to even marvel at the sights and sounds of the city. Of course Agumon having had his share of a full meal had an abundance of energy and like a little child was point every which way; Masaru had forgotten to return Agumon to his Digivice but he remember to recall Commander Satsuma or Lord Satsuma rather, telling him it was perfectly normal to see a Digimon walking the streets. He would have been mortified in any other circumstance but the people seemed to pay him and Agumon no mind and indeed there were others walking the streets with Digimon - most of these people were finally dressed, it almost seemed to him they had come out of a historical drama that would be playing on NHK but instead they were there, in front of him.

It was when he was not paying attention and Agumon being sidetracked by a stall shop selling what Masaru could only describe was the most disgusting smelling tofu he had ever encountered in his nineteen years. A commotion was happening quite a ways from them, Masaru paid no mind only focusing on trying to convince Agumon he already had his share of meals and he did not have money on him anyways - he had everything he needed in the Digital World through foraging. The city very much reminded him of home, at least these stall shops were very similar to the ones he would encounter during festival days such as Golden Week; he may had been a delinquent in his youth but that did not stop him from enjoying festivals, especially when it was only himself, his sister and his mother.

"Please someone help!" A voice called towards him. As a feeling of deja-vu once again, the voice seemed familiar to Masaru - as with Yushino he could not remember her because she was older and her hair longer than what he had remembered. It wasn't until the source of the voice came hurrying from the crowd did his bring finally click. If DATS were indeed playing a cruel trick on him, he knew who was in trouble and as his hero complex kicked in, he intercepted the one who was crying for help along with another who too came charging with a cry for help.

"Falcomon! Biyomon!" He rushed to the middle of the street, arms stretched wide to stop the two frantic Digimon.

"Please help! Our masters are in danger! Please someone help!" The pair weren't even watching where they were going and in doing so, flew straight into Masaru's arms; Agumon could only watch by the sidelines, food it seems was more important to him.

"Oi! Shut up for a moment will ya!" Masaru could only resort to hitting both Digimon in the head to quite them down. By now others were gathering, watching this men in strange clothing wrestling two Digimon. However his technique had it's intended effect and the two Digimon calmed down before Masaru allowed them to explain what was going on.

"Please Help! Master Ikuto had been courting Lady Chika of the Daimon House when loan sharks from Lord Akihiro of the Kurata House bonded them! It's because Lady Chika's father refuses to merry his daughter to Lord Akihiro." Falcomon quickly explained, followed by Biyomon who filled in the details, "Please help young master! No body will do anything about it for fear of the Kurata House. Please you must help!"

"Then you've come to the right person. The number one street fighter of the Digital World, Daimon Masaru-sama will help to keep the peace!" He declared with a smirk, the two Digimon looked on with a mixture of awe and confusion - it was probably that they did not know of the Digital World.

"Eh aniki, you should really try this tofu! Oh, Falcomon and Biyomon! This is just like old times aniki!" Masaru felt his blood pressure go up as Agumon was oblivious of what was happening. A quick whack to Agumon's head had solved that problem before allowing the two bird Digimon to lead them to where their masters were.

The crowd immediately separated just like how Masaru had imagined the parting of the seas - just as Christian preachers would often never shut-up about whenever he would happen to pass by one in the many squares around Tokyo. The two Digimon soon lead them to where their masters were being held. Again a large crowd had surrounded what Masaru presumed was where the dopplegangers of his sister and Ikuto was, none jumping in to help only enjoying the show themselves.

"Please let Lady Chika go! If your Lord has any ounce of honour, then he shall duel me for the hand of Lady Chika!" The familiar voice of Ikuto yelled out.

"Too bad little boy. Lord Akihiro has declared that if he can not deflower your sweet lady then no one can. In fact, she will become our play thing."

Masaru had been able to clear the crowd before he saw what was going on. Before him was his sister, older then what he remembered, pinned down and unconscious by a giant of a Digimon - he could not quite but his hand on it but he knew the Digimon looked familiar, a large green quadruped dinosaur. His eyes shifted towards Ikuto, he too on the ground and pinned; this time it was a large blue and gold bird Digimon. Two human's, one in a dark blue yukata and the other in black - they were dressed like samurai's he had so often seen in his mother's favourite television dramas, their iconic katana's by their side.

"Oi, didn't you're your mother ever tell you it's rude to bully a lady?" He stepped forward, away from the crowd.

"And didn't your mother tell you it was rude to mind other people's business?" The one in blue turned around, his golden blond hair triggered Masaru's memories. Even though this man now sported an eye patch as a war scar, it was a face that Masaru could never forget.

"Kouki!" Masaru's face darkened. He turned to the other male and immediately knew who he was, "Ivan."

"Oh it seems you know our names. Your mother must have also not told you it is rude to fight someone before first introducing yourself. I am Kouki, a loyal vassal to the Kurata House. And he is Ivan, another loyal servant to our Lord Akihiro of the Kurata House!"

"Hmph!" Masaru laughed. "I am the number one sheet fighter of the Digital World, Daimon Masaru-sama!" He declared, one thumb pointing to himself in triumph.

"So you are masterless? A ronin, how quint."

"Masterless? Hmph, Daimon Masaru-sama answers to no one!" He flexed his arms, he hands cracked ready to fight like he always would.

"Thunderbirdmon, Stegomon, show this ronin how honour-less he is by not serving an honourable Lord." The two Digimon ignored their first prey and stood by the side of their masters. With a wave of his hand, Kouki was the first to send his Thunderbirdmon at Masaru. Masaru could only smirk as the bird Digimon flew towards him - not before leaping at the unsuspecting Digimon, followed by a swift punch to it's face.

Masaru felt the familiar tingle of his Digisoul as it burned into life, his hand covered in the familiar orange flame. He decided that quick work would be needed to be acted upon - reminding himself how much trouble he had before with Kouki alone and now having to deal with both. There was only one way to finish this in a short amount of time.

"Digisoul Charge, OVERDRIVE!" He brought forth his Digivice before slamming his flaming hand into it. Agumon began to glow as he could feel their heartbeat synchronizing.

"Agumon shinka!" the light was blinding but Masaru was use to it now after so many battles. Gone was the small orange dinosaur Agumon, replaced with a large armoured Digimon, his wings spread. "ShineGreymon!"

"What demon is this! I have never seen such devil's magic as this. It will be a pleasure for me to present your heads to Lord Akihiro." Kouki looked at ShineGreymon with fear. The two enemy Digimon looked frightened but they were merely following their master's orders. Again with a wave of Kouki's arm, Thunderbirdmon charged, this time with the aided help of Stegomon.

"Spark Wing!" "Shell Needle Rain!" Both Digimon shot sharp projectiles at ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon could only raise his armoured arm to block the attack - it showed no ill effects as ShineGreymon quickly recovered with no visible damage. He then leapt from his position and with the aid of his wings, flew at ground level towards to the two Digimon at high speed.

ShineGreymon flew between the two enemy Digimon, his eyes connected with the two before flying by, "Shine Hammer!" At first the two Digimon had not noticed and turned to face the back of ShineGreymon. Sensing it was a perfect time to catch the Mega Digimon off guard, they prepared themselves for another attack before feeling a great pain. The two Digimon slumped to the ground, apparent that they could no longer fight, fainting where they once stood.

Kouki and Ivan both looked on in disbelief and fearing that they were next, quickly fled leaving their own Digimon behind to the fate of the one who just defeated them. Sensing no more danger, Masaru had ShineGreymon quickly returned to his rookie form before others decided he was a danger. Most of the crowd had ran away in fear as he summoned his Mega Digimon and only a couple stayed out of sheer awe and the lack of worry for their own life.

He hurried to Chika's side, fearing the safety of his sister - even though this may not have been the same Chika he knew to be his sister, he still cared for her because of the similarities.

"Stay away you demon!" It was Biyomon who flew in-between himself and the still unconscious Chika. He felt a sharp pain before noticing that he was hit by a small rock thrown at him. He turned to see the recovered Ikuto looking at him with eyes that could kill; his hand gripping a large rock, bigger than the one that had just hit him.

"I do not know what you want demon but stay away from my beloved Lady Chika!" Masaru could only look on speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yagami Taichi's Side: **Our Summer War Game

He thought they had been open with one another, any secrets they had was shared with the other - they knew everything about each other, what they feared most, who their first crush was, and even sometimes what colour bra she had on - even though the last was simply her way of telling him she could easily manipulate him with a single word. Yet above all she failed to mention she was the great-granddaughter of once Japan's greatest female politician nor the fact that her mother was from this said political family that had roots going back to the Sengoku War. And last but not least, she failed to mention to him, until their train ride was practically halfway with no ways for him to escape, that she had told her family that she was coming to visit with her fiancee - not that he minded she would think of him this way or that he was going to prepose to her after she had finished her final year of high school anyways but being a minnow amongst the political elite of Japan scared him.

Of course he had his secrets too; he never once mentioned his adventures in that _other world_ nor had he shown anyone WarGreymon's new form - there was never once been the need to, there was overwhelming peace between the Real World and the Digital World, even Yggdrasil had hinted she was sometimes bored.

He was currently going through pre-program with ToDai while enjoying his final year of high school that would hopefully result in him having a long career in the Japanese political landscape. He had planned to start off small, an assistant to an minister or something along those lines and slowly work his way up so that he could influence how Japan dealt with the Digimon situation. Digimon were becoming more and more common - in fact any baby born without a Digimon partner would seem odd. However, with the increase of digital activity in the Real World it ultimately resulted in more political tension. After all, Yggdrasil had intrust both worlds to him after they returned from _the other world_. Not that he minded the increase pressure to safeguard two worlds but being held accountable for the action of humans and Digimon scared him a little - especially when there was a crazy god that could turn on you at any moment.

Mimi, his girlfriend now turned fictional-fiancee was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder while he looked out the large window of the train car, the many rice paddies with the occasional tree flew by. His mind wondered to everything that had happened in the nearly two years since he had returned from his adventures in _the other world_. He had aged and saw wars that no young man should see, yet Yggdrasil had saw fit to return him to his younger body, as if time stopped when he left the Digital World for the _other world_ - he had been twenty by the end of the war but he was returned to his sixteen year old body when they had returned.

Yggdrasil also saw fit that he would become the sole mediator between herself and the worlds which she governed. Although he had not forgiven what Yggdrasil had put them through back in _the other world_, he had remembered that Yggdrasil had reset herself to her original programming, to govern the Digital World - it was almost as if she was a little girl, everything was a new experience for her but she still acted way beyond her age; after all she was an all knowing supercomputer and Taichi figured that her little girl persona and avatar was just something she had put up so that she wouldn't scare him off. He had accepted the role she had given him - to be her sword and shield; and she promised that no harm would come to the Real World as long as she was not corrupted again.

So it had become their little secret, that he would act on her will - of course Rei was also part of this little secret as she was the only other human to have witness _the other world_. They had asked what had happened to their fellow world traveller Daimon Masaru but Yggdrasil acting innocently had told them he was needed else where and she would bring him back to his own world when the time came - it worried him that Masaru was going through another world saving quest but Yggdrasil assured him that Masaru would not be in any real danger.

The silence of the train ride was hard for him to handle, his already unsettled nerves became increasingly heightened with every kilometre the train sped towards Ueda. Mimi's ancestral home was actually in a small town called Aoki, just west of Ueda and north of Fuji-yama - she had told him it was a small estate on the outskirts of the town, but knowing Mimi's extravagant lifestyle, _little_ could easily mean gigantic in his mind.

A small ping, followed by a pong came over the P.A. announcing that they would arrive at "Ueda-eki" - soft so that it would not distract riders that were not stopping off at Ueda but loud enough so that anyone, such as the state of Mimi was in, would not miss their layover stop. He knew Mimi had awaken and was pretending to be still sleeping - he had felt her move and definitely felt her get closer to him and discreetly taking in his scent. He nudged her playfully as to tell her that they better prepare themselves to exist the train once it comes to a stop or they would miss their connecting bus.

"Mooou Taichi!" She cutely whined, he had already pushed her off himself and was standing up and preparing their overhead luggage. He had packed light, his old football equipment bag filled with a couple of shirts and other essentials; Mimi on the other hand, had packed a large suitcase full of what she claimed were summer dresses but he had his doubts as it would not be weighing at least half his own mass. Although not many, there was one down side of having such an incredibly beautiful girlfriend such as Mimi; and this was the one case he almost wished he was not her boyfriend - he was expected to do all the work as they shuffled out of the train, Mimi was skipping a head carefree while he walked slowly behind her, all his efforts in dragging the suitcase.

They made their bus no problem, it was a fairly empty bus - only a few house wives readying for home after a morning of shopping as Ueda was the closest city in which megastores were possible. Of course, Mimi having been from a well known family in Aoki, she had to great them politely when as soon as she boarded the bus, almost every one recognized her.

They had surrounded her with question, more then one wanting to know why she was here and the other wanting to know who this young man who followed her was.

"Ara, Mimi-chan what are you doing in Ueda?" "Oh what a handsome boy you have brought back from Tokyo. I take it that you are bringing him to your great-grandmother so that he could ask her permission to merry you?" "My Mimi-chan, have you been gaining weight, should we expect another mother-to-be in your family?"

Taichi could only blush at the questions and expected the similar reaction from Mimi. However, instead of a wildly blushing girl he found her to be calm and generally happy to be conversing with the housewives. While he prepared himself at the back of the bus and settling their luggage so that it would not be a hazard to other riders, he could catch some of Mimi's conversation.

"Hai Saki-san, Taichi-kun is my future-husband and I think this family gathering will be a perfect time to introduce him to great-grandmother." Taichi settled himself without the need to hear the rest - he was already embarrassed and he did not want to think about the meeting that awaited him once they arrived at her family estate. He saw that she had bowed at the passengers before calmly walking to where he sat before nesting herself at his side and her head once again used his shoulder for support.

As soon as the bus pulled out of it's top and onto the nearby highway, he found that Mimi once again fell asleep, leaving himself some pare moments to think. This whole trip came about at a moment's notice - they had not planned it and Mimi had only just told him a week ago. Taichi let the entire event play out in his head, remembering the circumstance which lead them to this point.

He had just finished a meeting with his future professor at ToDai, going though what he need to prepare himself for a long year of studying - he had been given the results of the entrance exam personally by the same professor not more than two weeks ago. Using his own high school as a meeting point, Taichi had made his way to the computer lab after the meeting to seek Koushiro's advice. Only did he arrive in the room did he realize Koushiro was busying himself with his part-time job - an administrator for a popular online game called "The World".

Taichi was never good at games or to rephrase that, Yagami Taichi was never good at online games - preferring fighting games and above all else, sports games. Yet, "The World" was such a popular game that even he knew of it's existence; and having been hustled by Yamato into playing said game, he too had a character within "The World".

In fact, even Yggdrasil had known about it; she had told him the game's data was so large it took up much of the internet and thus it effected the Digital World, indirectly. She hadn't given him the details, fearing that he would not understand the nitty-gritty of how the Digital World worked but she had told him the internet and the Digital World were connected - Yggdrasil had used the Diaboromon incident as an example. However she had told him it was not a concern as the internet could do very little to effect the Digital World but it would be wise to keep an eye on it just in case.

He had sat himself by the computer beside Koushiro's very own - they would often chitchat about their day whenever Koushiro became too bored at his task.

"Hey Koushiro, what can you tell me about the Digital World and the Internet?" Taichi aimlessly wondered out loud.

Without looking up from his screen and his hands typing away at a serious speed, "Hmm? The internet and the Digital World has no direct correlation that I'm aware of. As far as I know, Gennai tells me it's merely a separate space that can be accessed by the Digital World with certain requirements. Like Diaboromon, who was born through the attachment of viruses to a Digiegg - although said Digiegg was never connected to the Digital World, through it's influences, something created on the internet turned into a Digimon. Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh, a friend wanted to know if it's possible for him to create a Digimon for himself through the internet. He's kind of jealous that we all have Digimon and he doesn't." He lied - it was a good thing Koushiro wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, Taichi could never get a lie through unless his friend was distracted; it was hard enough to keep Yggdrasil as a secret already. "Anyways, I should probably get going. Meeting a friend today." It wasn't entirely a lie, he had promised Yggdrasil that he would visit her from time to time, that day happened one of those times.

He remember first coming across the supercomputer once they had all returned to Real World. It had happen by accident, almost mirroring how he was sent to _the other world_. Gennai had once again sent him to check out an increase activity data wise on File Island; he so happened to come upon the body of a young girl - she had white hair and a white dress, her skin pure as snow. There was only one person he remembered with such vivid details, Yggdrasil.

It was then they started to share a bond. She was to maintain the inner workings of the Digital World and he take care of the little things within the Digital World. She was a goddess and he was her knight. She had even created a separate space within the Digital World she called Vanaheim - a sanctuary that was home to her and accessed only by those who she wished to see.

The bus jolted to a stop, it's breaks screeching as it pulled hard to stop the wheels. It brought him out of his daydream and he could see that Mimi too had felt it as she was fully awake. The bus driver had announced they were now in Aoki; it took him a moment to realize it but judging by the view from the bus, he could see that they were indeed in a small town. Not much was around him, few family run shops and a couple of government buildings - when Mimi had told him the town was pretty much in the middle of no where she wasn't kidding. They had exited the bus and while he gathered and counted their belongings, Mimi had wondered off to say good bye to those that were on the bus. After all, she was from a very well known family that had lived in the same town for countless generations - this once again reminded him that he would soon meet her family, a very influential family.

"Mimi-chan over here!" They heard a shout from across the street. The bus had left once everyone had dispatched from it, leaving Taichi a clear view of his surroundings. He soon came upon a chestnut haired elderly women, she had her windows rolled down on her white van and was waving frantically towards them.

"Ah, Grandma Mariko!" Mimi quickly raced across the street, oblivious to Taichi and any on coming traffic - that being said, this was a small town after all and no such traffic existed, Taichi could only guess that the road would see one or two cars on any given day. He followed suit, Mimi's fully packed suitcase in one hand and his own bag slung from his shoulder. He could see her lost in conversation with the elder women and he could only politely stand by them until they finished.

"Ara Mimi, who is this handsome man?" Grandma Mariko had broken their conversation once she noticed Taichi standing by. Now that he had a closer look, he could see the women was quite young looking but her eyes told him she had years of experience beyond how old she looked.

"Hai Grandma Mariko. This is Yagami Taichi, my fiancee." Mimi introduced him, Taichi politely bowed to the elder women. "And Taichi, this is my seventy-one year old grandmother, Mariko Jinnouchi. She's my mother's aunt." Taichi was still in his bow, trying to be respectful of the elderly women and too nervous to move - it was the first time he was meeting her extended family, of course he had met Mimi's father and mother but they had kept their relationship a secret from them, fearing that they would move Mimi back to New York.

"Ara ara, what a polite young man. Come you two, there is still much work to be done before tonight's dinner and we must get back right away." Mimi hurriedly pushed him towards the van as the driver, pulled out from seat to help them unload their bags onto the van. It was later that he found out the man to be one of Mimi's grandfathers, Mansuke Jinnouchi, the seventy year old fish monger and little brother of Mimi's Grandma Mariko - also an elder brother to Mimi's own grandfather who was away on business in China at the time of the reunion.

For the third time that day, Mimi took his shoulder for her personal pillow - however this time she did not fall a sleep rather enjoying the view as their car sped along the empty country road. It should Taichi just how far from Tokyo they had come, away were the many people and towers that surrounded them at all points, replaced with simple rice fields with even sparser houses. It was not until the rice fields disappeared and the forest had taken over did he finally realize they were about to reach the Jinnouchi family manor. It was secluded, the forest hid it within the rolling hills of the Japanese country side as the road became rougher, turning from pavement to dirt; it was not until the car stopped did Taichi's eyes finally saw the manor. It was massive and the amount of forested land needed to cover it from view must have been larger than anything he had seen - the Jinnouchi manor must have been at least three times the size of his manor in _South Wales_ and at least on par with the grounds of _Saint Germain Academy_.

He stared at the manor in awe as he stepped out of the van; it was not until Mimi had elbowed him and demand he go help her elderly grandfather Mansuke did he finally close his mouth. Mimi had skipped a head into the manor house while he start to help the elder Mansuke unpack the van - not only Mimi's belongings but also boxes of what Taichi presumed were groceries for the night's meal. He could already hear a large ruckus coming from inside the house and it only took one guess as to why.

"You have grown into such a beauty Mimi-chan! So when are we going to meet this handsome boyfriend of yours?" "Have you told Keisuke and Satoe yet?" "We need to get some food in you young lady, that skinny body of yours is no way ready to be a mother!" Multipul high pitch squeals overlapped each other as Taichi tried to make sense of what they were trying to say.

"Thank you Auntie Rika and you'll meet him very soon. I think it's best that my father and mother not know about my relationship with Taichi just yet, you know how they overreact Auntie Naomi. And I think we're not ready for children just yet Auntie Nana!" He heard Mimi's voice reply as he stepped for the first time into the manor, multiple boxes in his hand all the while still dragging Mimi's giant suitcase with him.

It was then, as he settled down the luggage was he surrounded by the preying eyes of what he assumed were Mimi's aunts. He counted six middle age women as he swift adverted any eye contact - he could sense they were sizing him up. He had expected Mimi to have a large extended family but having six women already staring holes into him, Taichi could only guess what the renaming members of the family would do to him. They stood in awkward silence, Taichi could only roughly smile as he clinched his teeth in fear, looking towards Mimi for help only to find her silently apologizing to him.

"Girls, it is not polite to make our guest feel uncomfortable." A stern voice called from the hallway. The women parted partially giving him sight of who had saved him - he was met with a greying elderly woman, her face stern matching the tone of her voice but in some ways Taichi could see that she was very much elegant; she wore a green kimono, simple and plain, and she stood with youthful vigour.

"Ah! Great-grandmother Sakae!" Immediately Mimi rushed to the elderly woman enveloping her with a hug. The woman in turn gave Mimi a pat on the head while her face melted into a warm smile.

Yet at that very same moment her head turned towards him, no longer with a warm smile but a very stern look. Her eyes were burn holes into him, both sizing each other up, waiting for the other to blink or flinch first. Not wanting the staring contest to go on forever and it was impolite on his part anyways, he bowed deeply to her. And just as he was about to introduce himself - still very much bowing and his back about to give way, the elderly woman spoke up.

"Come this way Mimi dear. And bring him along too." She ignored Taichi, walking away. He stood, not from the shock of what had happen but from nervousness - it felt as though Mimi's entire family had just rejected him.

It was not before Mimi finally took him by the hands and led him toward's her great-grandmother's room did he finally snap out of his shock. The room which Mimi's great-grandmother sat was simple, but it was new to Taichi as his entire family were from the Tokyo area, leaving him no clue as to what a rural home would look like. The room was of average size, plenty of space but not too big as for one to get lost in it, matted screens acted as walls and tatami mats as it's flooring - a simple kotatsu in the middle of the room, missing it's blanket as it was the middle of summer; and above all, a simple shrine was located at the far end of the room, incense burning to morn those who have passed.

It was Mimi who first spoke, "You remember our promise great-grandma."

"And is he the one you chose?" Again the elderly women looked towards Taichi with her hawk like eyes and again Taichi could only stare back awkwardly.

"Hai great-grandma. This is Yagami Taichi, an elder at school and my boyfriend." The girl introduced but what she said next almost at Taichi faint, "My future husband."

Sure he had hoped on day they would marry but they were both still in high school and such responsibilities, he was sure they were not yet ready for. Yet he felt some what relieved to here those words coming from Mimi's mouth. He was not sure of their relationship himself, at least of what stage they were. Mimi was such a confusing girl, after all she was looked upon as one of the idols in their school, a girl that could have any guy she wanted; and even though she was his girlfriend, he would often catch her flirting with other guys, trying to get them to do what she wanted.

"Yagami Taichi." The elderly women stated and at that moment Taichi snapped out of his initial thoughts as he sat up ridged, "Jinnouchi man are fierce and loyal, putting aside everything for their honour. However, above all Jinnouchi man are protectors, not only of the people they serve but their family always come first. Are you ready Yagami Taichi? Ready to put away everything you have to protect Mimi?"

"Hai." He answered honestly.

What happened next caught him off guard, expecting some harsh words from the elderly woman for his naiveness, instead he looked to see that she was deeply bowing towards him, "Then please look after this foolish great-granddaughter of mine. She is still young and her head still of fantasies but I know you are a kind heart young man and will protect her."

It left him speechless and he turn to see Mimi smiling - he too smiled after knowing that he had approval from Mimi's great-grandmother of their relationship.

It was hour's later, as the sun ran across the horizon and the stars began to shine that they were called to dinner. Taichi had spent the time in between getting better aquatinted with his room and it's immediate surroundings. His room opened to the back woods, but the forest was still a few yards away giving him ample breathing room. He enjoy the sights and he did not count the amount of time he stood staring off - Mimi had initially helped him with his unpacking but she hurried off after being called down to the kitchen. Taichi did not dare to go wondering off along, the house was enormous and he doubted that he would not get lost in the first five minutes of wondering the space.

It was Mimi who came to get him and it was Mimi who led him to the large dinning room. Like many of the other rooms in the house, it was screened room but it was open to the elements, a great feature that helped with cooling everyone off as an old house such as this did not have controlled temperature settings.

At the large table the stretched the length of the room, Taichi could count no less than sixteen adults seated. The food was layout all over the table, from fresh cut sashimi to overnight stewed beef - canned beer and large sake bottles lined each side of the table. At one end sat himself and Mimi and at the opposite end of the table sat Mimi's great-grandmother Sakae.

"This is Mariko-obachan and her daughter Rika and son Riichi." Mimi pointed to the first elder women, her offsprings sat at each side of her. "Then there's Mansuke-ojichan and his daughters Naomi and Kyomi. His son Tasuke and grandson Shota." Mimi then pointed towards the elder gentleman that had drove the van which brought them to the estate. "Then there's Masaku-ojisan, his sons Yorihiko, Kunihiko, Katsuhiko and their wives Noriko, Nana, and Yumi." Each of the wives had some small child in their hands. Taichi made a mental note of their names but knew it was nearly impossible to remember them all.

"I refuse to acknowledge that boy as Mimi's husband-to-be. As her second cousin, I should have some authority on who she choses as her boyfriend." A blond hair men wearing a police uniform shouted. Taichi remembered him to be Souta, grandson of Mansuke which Mimi had just introduced.

"Ara, since when does a second cousin have any say in who our dear Mimi decides to date." This time it was the voice of Naomi.

"What! Great-grandmother, are you sure this boy is the right choice for Mimi?" Souta whined as everyone's attention turned to the elder head of the house.

"Taichi-san is a fine young man that embodies the will of the Jinnouchi family. My eyes have never been wrong on these matters." She replied gracefully.

"Hai, hai, hai. Enough talk, lets welcome Taichi to the family." Mansuke, the eldest son of Sakae Taichi came to learn, spoke up as he raised his sake glass. Soon everyone joined in - with a quick, "kampai!" and cling of sake cups and beer cans, the entire family dug into the meal, Taichi followed suit.

It was well into the night but as Taichi's stomach could take no more, even with the urging of Mimi's many drunk family members, he announced that it was more than enough for one night. It was then that Mimi gathered the children and headed for a bath, leaving Taichi along to the wrath of her family members. Taichi was thankful the majority of them were drunk and would not remember any of the conversations in the morning - he only had to worry about what he said in ear shot of the housewives amongst the group. Now that Mimi had taken their children off, it gave them ample time to gossip amongst themselves and more than once did Taichi hear whispers of himself in their conversation.

It was moments later, a very drunk Mansuke Jinnouchi stood from his drinking spot, a cup of sake still in his hand; started to flail his arm all about. "We Jinnouchi are a proud samurai clan! When Tokugawa tried to enslave us into his bakufu, we resisted with all our might. And when they had ten thousand men, we stood by our master with two thousand Jinnouchi men. With the will of the Kami we defeated them, showing what Jinnouchi men stood for."

"The Battle of Ueda." Mansaku announced in a small drunk voice, followed by an overpowering "Correct!" from Mansuke.

Taichi could only look on and quietly laugh, he had never been part of such a family event. Sure his family gathered from time to time, but that was only with his grandparents as the Yagami's were a small family. It was the elder Mariko who had told him Mimi would be done by now and it was his turn to go for a bath. Taichi excused himself, knowing a bath was just what he needed after a long day of travelling and dealing with such a strange family.

There was only one problem that prohibited him from do just that. He was lost. He had forgotten it was Mimi who had brought him here and with the size of the estate, he felt as though he was in a maze. It was against etiquette for him to open every door he had come by but Taichi was beyond the point of being desperate. He would have to live with the consequences of seeing something he shouldn't but the thought of being forever lost in this estate outweighed that.

It was after five minutes of continuous failure that he finally came upon a door which he was hopeful for. He could feel the warmth of the room radiate between the gaps in the sliding door - meaning this room had been used not long ago and in return Taichi figured this must be the mythical bathroom he had been searching for. Though when he did open the door, he did not find said bathroom; instead it was a small room, probably a closet originally - yet this room did not hold anything except for computer equipment. And stranger, he wasw a person. He did not recognized the person sitting in front of the laptop typing away ferociously as it was not someone who had been at the dinner table.

The person; rather the boy was of similar age as his own sister from what he could tell and even in the low lighting, Taichi could see this boy was tanned, similar to Mansuke. Taichi could only think that they were somehow related to one another and not someone who had broke into the estate.

Taichi did not know how long he had been staring but it was after a while the boy finally took notice of Taichi, or at least finally acknowledged Taichi's interference.

"What do you want?" The boy asked in a monotone as he slipped of his headphones of off one ear - the other no doubt half paying attention to his pervious occupation.

"Sorry, where is the bathroom?" Taichi half asked and half awkwardly laughed.

"Down the hall, take a right, second room on the right." The boy replied, looking back to his laptop screen and slipping his headphones back onto his ears. Knowing that he would not get his other questions answered, such as to who this boy was, Taichi left by slowly shutting the screen door and making his way to the direction the boy had given him.

He soon came upon the head of the hall, it lead to a large room that had many pots and pans scattered about. If it were not for the stove top barely visible under the many pots, Taichi would have not guessed this to be the kitchen. It was when the sound of footsteps and splashing of water took his mind off of the large kitchen he was in and into the direction of the ruckus. At a flash, two flesh coloured blobs just only reaching the height of his knees came rushing past him and it took him a moment to realize they were little cousins of Mimi's.

However what he saw next was not something he was expecting. Another set of footsteps and swishing of heavy cloth came from the same direction. Taichi turned his attention towards it but not expecting to see a beautiful girl, a goddess in his mind, nude, only covered by a small towel in her hands. Her usual curled hair which took hours a day to fix was not straight, reminding him of their youth in the Digital World. She had not noticed him at first, probably chasing after her two younger cousins that had only just rushed by, very nude themselves.

"Mou! Come back here you two." She yelled after them not realizing Taichi was looking at her with wide eyes and a deep blush. She quickly made sure her private parts were covered well enough by her single towel - she too had a deep blush as she realized Taichi was there. "Taichi-kun!" She practically screamed as their eyes met.

"Gomen!" He yelled in reflex and turned the opposite way. "I was looking for the bathroom and I hadn't realize you were not done yet."

Although it was not the first time he had seen Mimi in this state of undress - after all he had a very intimate relationship with Mimi from _the other world_. The Mimi of the Real World had only been at the stage of showing him one of her many bikinis - they were not at the stage of their relationship where they felt the need to physically show each other how much they loved one another; they were comfortable with each other just by spending time together and what physical contact they did have was more for Mimi to tease him than anything else.

He had expected her to return back to the bathroom but instead he found that she was soon standing behind him and no doubt still only equipped with a towel. He felt her lean on him and he could feel her breath on the tip of his ear. Blood rushed to his face but he was turned the opposite way so that she could not tell he was blushing madly.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with all this. I promise it won't be for much longer and I promise I'll make it up somehow." She whispered into his ear. He could feel his legs giving way and his back stiffened.

"It's fine. I would have to meet your family sooner or later. I just hope you're parents don't get too mad once they find out about our relationship." He replied back, trying his very best to stay composed.

Mimi giggled and again whispered into his ear, "Great-grandmother has already approved of you. My parents wouldn't dare question her choice." She let of him, forcing him to turn to towards her. Mimi had a large smile on her face and it brought back the memories of why he was so in love with her. She then pushed him to the bathroom with a gentle shove before saying, "The bathroom's all free now, go ahead."

The hot water allowed him to relax, the encounter with Mimi still fresh on his mind. He was able to forget everything as the water put him into a lucid daze. He thought about his relationship with Mimi and how lucky he had been, thankful that he had indeed been given a chance to return to the Real World. He had thought he was deeply in love with Mimi of _the other world_ but that had turned out to be merely a relationship based on lust. And the reason why he progressed slowly with Mimi of the Real World was because their relationship was something more then just physical need - they understood each other and found comfort with just being with one another. Even before leaving for _the other world_ Mimi had been someone he would spend time with and more often then not, their daily lunches with each other would be in silence but it was because they were so comfortable with each other. Even now, the time they spent together would be in silence, Mimi often resting her head on his shoulder as he went about concentrating on other things.

Their relationship had started the day he returned. Even though the time of three years had past in _the other world_, only a mere twenty-four hours had past in the Real World. The Digidestined and his parents had become worried, but he was later told Mimi was the most frantic about finding him - her grandmother, who he now learned was actually Mariko-obachan, her greataunt in reality, had been visiting that very day and Mimi had totally ignored her when she leaned about his disappearance. It was Mariko who had calmed Mimi down but he was later told Mimi had been sleepless that night, often on the phone trying to find comfort from Sora.

It was not until the afternoon the day after his disappearance that Gennai sent word that he, along with Rei had been found unconscious at what use to be the reverse pyramids. When they came to, the first sight he had expected where his family as he was moved to a hospital bed, but instead he awoke to a teary eyed Mimi. It was a cliche moment, something he would have expected from one of those Dramas his sister and Mimi enjoyed so much - it was then he promised Mimi that he would be careful next time around and he would never intentionally leave her side; of course, he at left out the details about his adventures. It was then Mimi had kissed him in front of all their friends and his parents, this telling the world and indeed himself how she felt about him.

Taichi was woken up when he felt himself slide underneath the water and panically rushed for a breath of air. Deciding that he had been in the bath long enough, he quickly towelled himself dry and dressed him self in a change of cloth he had brought; an old shirt and some sweatpants to wear to bed.

He made his way back to the dinning room the best he could remember, expecting the party to still be in full swing. It was why he was in confusion when he stumbled into the room to find it quite, enough so that a pin drop could be heard. Taichi could see that everyone's attention was turned to a single point, where he too pointed his eyes to. Standing in the middle of the open garden was a men Taichi had never seen before and he could guess by the Jinnouchis' reaction, this was an uninvited guest.

The man was tall and of an average build. A simple purple shirt equipped to handle the hot weather and a pair of jeans, his black hair instantly told Taichi he was part of this family.

"Wabisuke." It was Mansuke who first spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come back home to celebrate oba-san's birthday?" The man replied, similar to how the boy had addressed Taichi an hour ago. Yet this man was not cold like the boy Taichi had met, this man's voice was smooth and relaxed. The man Wabisuke, made his way inside the dinning room through the opened screen doors and sat himself at the table, pouring himself a glass of beer, "The only good thing about this country is it's women and beer."

The other members of the family stood quite, Taichi guessed they were waiting for word from the head of the house, Sakae.

"Wabisuke." Sakae's voice called out in a commanding tone, "No matter what, this is still your home but I wish you would have called sooner." Sakae's voice was cut off by a chilling screech and Taichi having been around the voice for so long immediately knew to be his girlfriend.

"Wabisuke oji-chan! When did you get here? Are you staying for long?" Mimi had jumped onto him, her hands around his neck as she nuzzled her face into the man's back. Taichi felt a sharp pain in his heart for a moment before seeking out someone to tell him who this mysterious man was.

"Wabisuke. An illegitimate child of great-grandfathers when he had a mistress. Great-grandmother took him in because he had no where to go but like a coward he sold off some land of great-grandmother's and ran away to America. You can also call him, Mimi's first love. The dear girl has had a crush on him ever since she was small." Was the answer Taichi got and indeed what he felt before when Mimi hugged the man was even worst now that he found the truth.

It was later that night, after the family finally came to accepted Wabisuke's arrival that Taichi found himself in the same room, along with the man and Mimi. The three of them were seated, Mimi and Wabisuke sat across from each other in an intense card game Taichi had learned was called Koi-Koi. Taichi was seated by the side of Mimi, desperately looking at the game's rule book trying to understand how to play but Mimi and Wabisuke were playing at such a pace that he had no idea what was going on. Taichi had never been good at games, instead sports was his forte - not saying he was not good at video games, he would often be the victor whenever Davis was stupid enough to challenge him.

Mimi and Wabisuke were deep in conversation, forgetting Taichi was there. Taichi knew better then to doubt Mimi but her attitude towards her uncle left his stomach unsettled - this must have been what Mimi from _the other world_ must have felt when she saw him with the multiple girls he had met during their travels. Of course he knew that Mimi and Wabisuke's relationship was nothing beyond family, after all this had bordered around taboo.

"You've become better little Mimi-chan" Wabisuke's voice cut through Taichi's thoughts.

Mimi merely answered with a laugh and a smug look on her face. "Koi-koi." She called out - Taichi had no idea what this meant, he was still trying to get the basics of the game down.

"Lier." Wabisuke plainly replied. Mimi flipped over her hand, it held five cards which Taichi had seen in the rule book - they were so called twenty point cards. Taichi was shocked; not only did Mimi win but Mimi won at a game that was one of the most complex he had seen - many of their friends quietly referred to Mimi as an airhead and Taichi himself had silently agreed with those accusations.

Wabisuke stood, stretching his arms into the air and straightening his back. Without a word, he pat his arm on to Taichi's left shoulder before existing the room - Taichi was confused at the gesture. Mimi started to clean up the mess of cards, no intension of asking Taichi for a game. Taichi was hurt by Mimi's attitude but left an ill words he had for her in his head - in the two years of their relationship he had learned to stay quiet around her, Mimi was quite sensitive and more than once had he hurt her feelings with ill placed words. It was a miracle she ever forgave him for some of his dumb mistakes but that usually came in the form of having to take her out to a fancy and usually very girly restaurants in Shibuya.

"Let's go to bed Taichi." Mimi said softly as she collected the last of the cards.

"Hai." He replied not fully paying attention as he was folding the large pamphlet which contained the instructions of the game. It took him a moment to realize what Mimi had said and immediately began to blush bright red, "Wait…what!"

Mimi started to laugh; not her usual small giggles but one as though she had just heard a funny joke, "Gomen! It was a joke."

Taichi became relieved. It was not that he did not want to sleep in the same bed as Mimi, he was very much looking forward to that day in the future. However, their current relationship did not progress beyond the point of a simple kiss here and there. As long as they were comfortable with each other, there was no need to rush into anything they would regret. And of course Taichi had already been in one failed relationship with the girl when they rushed into things they were no ready for; even though they were two different people.

Taichi settled in for the night. The room was peaceful, the only light coming from the moon above and the only sound was that of the crickets and grasshoppers playing in the field. It was nothing like his bed room in Odaiba - he did not have to drown out the sounds from the busy streets of the Tokyo sub-district nor the ever hindering lights of the apartments next door. Only did the many nights spent camping during their Digimon adventure days compared to what he witness now. It was peaceful and he was insured a good night sleep.

He tried closing his eyes but was woken up minutes later as his cellphone which he placed by his pillow, started to vibrate. Assuming that no one would call him at this hour unless it was an emergency from his friends or just his mother or Hikari checking in on him, he reached for his phone - a simple flip phone for calling and emails, nothing too fancy. He took a look at his phone's bright screen as he flipped it up, it showed he had received an email. As he was dead tired he did not pay attention to who had sent it or what the subject was; Taichi merely looked at the body of the message as he began to read it out loud in a tired voice.

"Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well."

It was a cryptic message and Taichi did not understand at first but deep in his mind he felt as though it was familiar. It reminded him of Yggdrasil - before Yggdrasil had reset herself, she had used him as a test subject; she had called him a Wave, the Terror of Death of be precise. Yggdrasil had later told him it was part of a poem she had been programmed after, an old poem which the creators of the Digital World had used to create her, the ultimate AI. Taichi had questioned her about it - he wasn't aware the Digital World was created and thought it had always been there. Yggdrasil had laughed at him, saying the Digital World could not exist if it were not for human invention of digital information. It was a long complex history and Yggdrasil had to shorten it for even Taichi to understand - the Digital World although having existed for decades in human time before hand, herself was modelled by someone she called _Father_ but even Yggdrasil did not know who this father was. All she told Taichi was that she was based on the poem, to become human.

_The Epitaph_, he typed on his phone - Yggdrasil had simply told him that was the name of the poem. He pressed on the send button on his phone and let his then stretched hands fall to the ground. With his hand still clutching his cellphone, he fell fast asleep, the futon barely covering him - it was much too hot to be sleeping with a big heavy blanket.

**O O O**

He felt a warmth on his face, his ears became in tuned with the rustling trees and the running water of the near by was calming but at the same time, it made it hard for him to realize he was still lazily lying in bed. He didn't know what time it was but by the sun on his face, he knew it was way past dawn - he could also hear the rhythmic chant of people practicing martial arts near by but could not put a face to the voices. It was then he felt his stomach shake and it dawned on him that, even after last nights big meal, Yagami Taichi was hungry.

Almost automatically - actually he didn't even know himself - he found that he was now standing in the large living room connected to the Jinnouchi's small kitchen. He felt himself half awake and rubbing his belly - for what reason he did not know. The kids who had ran out on the almost naked Mimi last night were intently keeping a watch on the television and Taichi could hear the children's mother and grandmothers huddle in the kitchen and the sound of it in full swing warned him it must have been close to breakfast or dinner - it did not matter to him as long as there was food in his belly.

He yawned - he vaguely remembered what had happened late last night, the cryptic mail he received on his phone and the minutes it took for him to reply. Taichi did not remember what happened next, he would have guessed he fell asleep right after. He rubbed his belly as his skin was irritated by the many mosquito bites he received while deep in sleep - and sat himself down at the small table in front of a large television. He guessed the family had used this room as a living space - it was right next to the kitchen as Mimi's many aunts were cooking away and their rowdy children running through and from the adjoining rooms.

The television was _NHK_'s morning news program - Taichi never paid much attention to the news, he never had an interest in what was going on around him, his focus always on football; yet his new path towards politics would require him to know what was going on in the world around him, but Taichi did not want to think too much of the matter at this particular moment.

He awaited his breakfast, his mind half wondering off and the other half watching the news program - he did not want to intrude on the family's hospitality and the only solution was to wait patiently.

"Breaking news!" The blare of the newscaster came through Taichi's daydream, but not enough to gain his full attention - Taichi's mind was now on his hunger and the many rice crackers laid out for guests was not doing justice.

"Tokyo police have identified the hacker who had broke into the CC Corps., _The World_ server early this morning." It was news to Taichi. The World was popular, enough so that any news of it also affected Taichi. He grasped the uneaten rice cracker in his hand, his eyes solely focused on the television now.

And at once, his eyes went wide.

"The hacker has been identified as a high-school student currently located in Odaiba." Any noise from the television became quiet, Taichi was unable to hear anything - he had dropped his rice cracker, reducing it to many pieces as it hit the hard table.

Two pictures came upon the screen of the television. It was clear to Taichi, he did not make any mistake of recognizing what was being shown - no matter how much he wished he was wrong. It was himself.

The first picture was himself - his real self, the exact same picture shown on his student card, this only difference was that his eyes were blacked out by the news program - he was still underage and his identity restricted to only those who knew him. The second picture was himself also - his avatar within The World. The same avatar that Yamato kept annoying him to make, the same avatar he used to enjoy some down time with his virtual friends. And the very same avatar he had modelled after the one connection he had with the _Other World_ - VictoryGreymon.

After all, The World allowed users to model their avatar after anything - it was what made the game so appealing to so many people. Taichi so happened to chose to make his appear like the Digimon of his doppelgänger. He didn't know why he had done it - making your character look like something that had almost killed you would seem weird to some, but to Yagami Taichi, the thing which almost killed him was still himself. It made him feel complete, even though he had no interaction with his doppelganger's Digimon except in battle.

There was no mistake. Yagami Taichi had hacked _The World_, without even having gone anywhere near a computer.

"Look, look! It's him, it's him." The children were now pointing between himself and his picture on screen. The rest of the family had also joined but in his shocked state, Taichi had not felt them do so until now. The women were whispering all around him, most of which could not be heard but he knew they were talking about him. He felt a cold sweat, he did not know what was going on.

"Representatives from CC Corp., tells NHK the passwords were encrypted by it's original creators as an unbreakable poem which only they could understand. They do not know how a high school student could break it." The television once again came through.

_Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born…_

_After the stars doth cross the heavens,_

_The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning._

_From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes._

_Riding the wake is the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands._

_Mirage of Deceit, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave._

_And by the Power of The Propagation, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave._

_With The Prophet, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule._

_The Machinator schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave._

_The Temptress seduces with the sweet trap._

_Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. The Avenger still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy._

_And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives The Rebirth._

_Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well._

Taichi's mind again became blank. The words of the poem flashed in his head - again and again.

"_Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well._" Yggdrasil had sang it to him.

"_Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well._" He had received the text last night.

"_Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well._" It was part of the password which protected The World.

Taichi did not know when his phone had started to ring, but the constant vibration and the muffle ringtone finally awoke him from his shocked state, his eyes still wide and staring out to space as he grabbed his phone. It was a large flip phone, one of those cheap ones Taichi could afford through a student budget.

He flipped the phone open, raised it to his ear and pressed the talk button.

"Taichi! Have you seen the news!" A loud boyish voice screamed into his ear.

"Koushiro…" Taichi's voice was caught in his throat.

"The World is in total disarray right now. Do you know how much work it is for me to bring it back to the state of it?" Koushiro was a part-time administrator for The World.

"But I didn't do it Koushiro…" Taichi was interrupted by Koushiro's shouting.

"Of course you didn't do it, you don't have the brains to hack into such a complex system, let alone gain access to the files." Taichi didn't know whether to take offence or not, but he was relieved to hear his best friend clear him of any wrong doing, "Anyways, get yourself online right now. Whoever the hacker is, he's using your avatar and accessing top level files. Where are you anyways."

"Still at Mimi's…" Again he was not given a chance to finish before Koushiro's voice overtook his.

"Well find a computer and internet connection. I've set up a trail account for you, I'll message you the login credentials." Koushiro had hung up before Taichi could say another word or even bid his friend good bye.

Taichi's mind went into overdrive, trying to think of where he could get a internet connection. He was in the middle of no where, a small farming community near Fuji-yama and on the outskirts of Ueda. The only possibility for a connection would have been a internet cafe in Ueda and that was over an hour by bus - then his mind flashed back to last night. When he had been lost, he had come upon a boy in a small dark room hurriedly typing away on his computer - Taichi ran towards where he could roughly remember for the location of the room - leaving those who were still in the room silent and not knowing whether the news was a hoax or the boy their dear Mimi brought home was some danger to society.

Sliding open one bamboo door after the other, not caring who was occupying each room, Taichi soon came upon the door he was looking for. He slide the door open without much force and found the same boy, in a dark maroon basketball jersey and shorts typing away his laptop, cables connecting to what Taichi recognized as routers and a modem.

"Sorry, please let me borrow this for awhile!" Taichi shoved the boy out of the seat, not caring what the boy's answer would be.

"Hey what are you doing!" Taichi did not hear the boy, his mind was fully concentrated in opening the program which allowed him to access "The World".

Immediately the screen changed from a static desktop to a new world - a world full of colour and magic, a world of floating cities, endless waterfalls, a wondrous monsters. Taichi had once again enter "The World".

He had found his trail character, a fat rabbit like character, had just entered into a night time cityscape, and the screen flashed, "_Warring City, Lumina Cloth_". Although Taichi never much cared to take "The World" seriously, he knew the basics of the game and was familiar with the city. Lumina Cloth was a city where players came to test their skills against one another and gain experience for their aspiration of becoming one of the Emperors - a group of characters known as the strongest within "The World" and the strongest of them all was a famous and mysterious player known simply as "King Kazma".

However, Taichi found the city to be different from what he had remembered it. He could not put his finger on it but the city of Lumina Cloth just did not feel right to him. Then it dawned upon him that there were no other avatar within the city but he could hear the distinct voice of players talking through their headsets all over. It was coming from the Arena.

Taichi quickly ran towards the Arena, making his way through the many halls of the colosseum. He was not familiar with the building's layout but thankfully he was able to navigate through the complex building and soon came upon the seating of the Arena. It was full of avatars, their attention all on what was taking place centre stage.

He too turned his attention towards what was happening on the grounds of the Arena. First he eyed a female character, carrying two short swords - a twin blade. He recognized her, it was no mistaking it. The Twin Blade Alkaid, one of the Emperor's of "The World" but Taichi knew her of another name - her Real World name: Takenouchi Sora.

She was fighting and from the looks of it, losing quite badly. Taichi turned his head and as expected, found what he was looking for - his own avatar. They crossed swords, Sora with her fast wielding twin swords and Taichi, rather the hacker, with his large sword, a mirror of the Dramon Breakers Taichi had modelled them after - and again and again their swords clashed.

It looked like Sora was enjoying herself and Taichi she was - Sora had always been the one who had the most fun when the cards were stacked against her. "The World" had become an obsession to her and Taichi had blamed Yamato for introducing the game to her. At first, it had been a way for Sora and Yamato to spend time together when he was away on tour with his band but soon it grew to taking most of Sora's time outside of school - of course to Taichi's dismay, Sora as still an above average student and ace tennis player. Taichi had grew jealous of Sora, as he had to use all of his spare time studying to get into ToDai and Sora had done it without much of an effort - Taichi could only guess Sora had been hiding her studious side and letting Koushiro be the brains of their group all this time.

Sora was slowing down and Taichi knew in the Real World she was also tiring. And in that moment of weakness, she failed to see the blur of her opposing avatar leap towards her. It was already too late, as when she had realized what was happening, she was already lifted from her feet and into the air, the hacker's arm grasping her neck. And the next moment it was over - the hacker opened armoured dinosaur mouth and took a bite of Sora's head.

Taichi could hear the collective gasp of the crowd. The VictoryGreymon clone chewed loudly, as if he wanted everyone to see and hear. Swallowed, and then with a cat like grin, laughed.

"Shi, shi, shi, shiiii"

The hacker's avatar than became to glow and before anyone else could move from their seats, a small halo appeared. It had evolved.

With a click of his fingers, large amounts of ringing noise echoed countlessly throughout the arena. Taichi knew the noise - the same ring signalling when someone warped into a town. Except someone had not entered the warring city, instead the hacker had summoned countless dog like monsters onto the field - an ability only top Administrators had for special events. The hacker had indeed gained all access within "The World".

The crowd began to panic and avatar after avatar started to rush for the nearest exist and hopefully scale the city and get to the nearest point in which they could logout. It was already too late, those sitting nearest to the main stage were already being attacked by the summoned monsters. And every time an avatar was defeated, Taichi could see the hacker's halo becoming bigger and bigger. It was becoming stronger with every kill.

'Hey move over!" Before Taichi could react, he was pulled from "The World" and back into the Real World.

The boy beside him had shoved him away and regained control of his laptop. Taichi was about to retort but the boy was already seriously typing away on his laptop and Taichi looked to see what he was doing. The world of "The World" once again flashed onto the screen and the words "Welcome to The World, Kazma" appear.

The boy too, had logged into the city of Lumina Cloth - and like Taichi's trail avatar, the boy's too was in the form of a rabbit but his was not fat and round like Taichi's but slim and slander, wearing a pair of red gloves unlike the armless Taichi. There was no doubt, this boy was the famous Emperor and Tribal Grappler class, King Kazma.

Taichi watched in awe as the boy's character punch through the endless crowd of monsters until he came face to face with the hacker. Without an innovation, the boy launched his avatar at the hacker and they traded punch after punch. Taichi did not keep count or the time, but it seemed endless. The boy was beginning to sweat and again, the hacker took the first opening it could and just like Sora's avatar, the boy found himself lift off his feat and staring wide eye at the hacker.

It took a bit and the boy found his avatar to be headless - yet Taichi and the boy could still see the screen perfectly. The boy was unmoving now and Taichi could see he was wide-eyed. And once again the hacker's avatar began to evolve, but this time instead of his halo becoming bigger, his entire body glowed and grew.

The end result was nothing like Taichi's original avatar of VictoryGreymon. Instead the new avatar was completely different, but like VictoryGreymon, it had armour - deep azure blue for his legs and red with golden trim for his torso, it's halo remained, The head was not the armoured head of VictoryGreymon, instead Taichi found it to look like an samurai's helm. There was no mistaking it, even though this was not the Digital World, the hacker was indeed a Digimon.

"Taichi!" A song like voice called out - a voice of a little girl but there was none present within the house. Taichi had realized it was coming from the other device he had brought along - a device he did not go anywhere without, his Digivice.

Taichi knew the voice well, it was that of Yggdrasil, the Goddess of the Digital World. "Taichi are you there!" The little girl called out.

"I'm here." He replied, after reaching for his Digivice and raising it to his eye level.

"Taichi, I've detected an AI accessing files within this, The World as you call it. It's programming is very much like mine, it's learning as it grows but I can see that it's function is to only consume, with no end."

"Wait, the hacker is an AI?" Taichi asked out of shock.

"Yes and it's programming is almost exactly like mine. I fear that it must be father or someone who is trying to copy him." Father was who Yggdrasil referred to as her creator.

"What do we do about it?"

"It looks like it's trying to connect The World with the Digital World. I think it's trying to consume both." The young girl's voice came through his Digivice. "I've set up a Digiport from the Real World to The World. I have limited access outside of the Digital World, so it can only take you. I've located where you are and have set it to that laptop. You know what to do after."

As on cue, the familiar Digiport appeared on to the screen of the boy, who was still in shock from his defeat.

"I have also called Agumon and he is loaded onto your Digivice."

"Yo Taichi! I'm already!" Agumon's voice suddenly came out of the Digivice.

Without a second thought and completely ignoring if the boy saw him with his Digivice or not, Taichi prepared himself. He directed his Digivice at the screen of the laptop, both the Digiport and his Digivice began to glow.

"Digiport, open…" Taichi was pulled back with a massive force and before he knew what was going on, his hands were behind his back, his Digivice glowing on the tatami mat floor. He felt a cold metal clamp on to his wriest, then onto his other.

"Alright, let's see here." A sharp voice mumbled behind Taichi, "Right. Arrest made at eight forty seven AM." Taichi blinked out of confusion.

"Wait! I'm telling you it couldn't have been Taichi. He's been with me this entire time!" It was the hurried voice of Mimi.

"He is a criminal Mimi. The news wouldn't lie. He's coming down to the station with me, where he'll be locked up." Came the voice of Shota Jinnouchi, a policeman.

"You can't do this!" Mimi's frantic voice cried but to no effect. Taichi had found himself being marched through the house like some war prize, with the rest of the Jinnouchi's look towards him as he passed. He was already in the police car and down the dirt street before he realize the Digiport program was still active and his Digivice was still not he floor of the dark room.

**O O O**

Mimi could not believe what had happened, her boyfriend had been arrested by her second cousin, on the bases that Yagami Taichi was an international mastermind hacker who had taken over the servers of the worlds most popular online game - and in doing so, also hacked into data from multiple companies and government agencies who had stored it within CC Corps., servers thinking they were completely safe. However Mimi knew better, Taichi never possessed the skill to hack complex computer systems nor had the interest to do so. She became worried about Taichi's safety - she did not know what kind of treatment he would receive from the police - what if they really did believe he was some kind of international criminal?

She held her hands close to her chest, not knowing what she could do so save Taichi. Mimi did not notice that she had yet to move from her spot, she had been firmly glued to the same hallway where she had witness Taichi's arrest just moments ago. Her many aunts were talking and could be heard throughout the house but she could only ignore it. Tears were swelling in her eyes and all she wanted to do was to cry her heart out.

"Oi Taichi! Tai-chi!" A voice called out. It was familiar to Mimi but she could not think straight in her current mood, she started to search for the source of the voice. At first she had thought it was one of her family members but there was no reason for any of them to call her boyfriend's name. She looked around and the only presence within the room was her cousin Kazuma but he was staring blankly at his laptop screen.

"Oi Taichi! Where did you go?!" It was then Mimi notice the familiar tiny flashing screen of a Digivice laying on the floor of her cousin's computer room. It was Taichi's and the voice belong to his Digimon partner, Agumon.

Mimi rushed to her boyfriend's Digivice and raised it to inspect it, "Agumon!"

"Mimi-chan?" Mimi confirmed the voice was indeed Agumon.

"Agumon what's going on? How are you talking through Taichi's Digivice?"

"Err…long story. Where's Taichi? We have to go stop that AI now!" Mimi was getting more confused.

"AI? Agumon what's really going on? Why was Taichi arrested?" She tried to calmly ask but the adrenaline was making her arm shake uncontrollably.

"Arrested? Mimi we have to go free Taichi right now! He's the only who can stop this." Mimi didn't have to ask anymore question, she knew she would receive answers when it was all over and right now the most important thing was to free Taichi from her second cousin.

Mimi gripped her boyfriend's Digivice firmly and started to rush through the many ancient hallways of the Jinnouchi - trying to find a phone to call back her policeman cousin and if that had failed, she would have to catch up with them somehow, by foot if needed. She was not paying attention to where she was going and ultimately paid the price when she had ran into something solid and felt herself lose her footing, ending up with her back on the hard wooden floor, polished everyday so that her reflection was visible and Taichi's Digivice on the floor as well.

By the time she recovered, she could see an arm reach for Taichi's Digivice and Mimi looked up to see that it was her uncle Wabisuke. He examined the Digivice closely - Digimon had become a wide spread occurrence but people in older generations were not yet accustomed to creatures from another world and some even chose to ignore it all together.

Wabisuke looked up from her boyfriend's Digivice and onto her fallen figure, "What's the rush Mimi-chan?"

"Uncle! I have to hurry, they arrested Taichi. It wasn't his fault!" She knew what she said would not make any sense to anyone as she had said it in one large breath with panic.

"Well of course Taichi didn't do it."

"What is the meaning of this Wabisuke?" A third voice at entered, followed by whispers of other voices. It was the voice of her great-grandmother and in her hurry, Mimi had failed to notice she was now in the family's living area and all of the Jinnouchi clan was present.

Wabisuke's mood changed and his eyes turned sharp towards Sakae, "What I mean is, it is impossible to be Taichi's doing, because I was the one who created Love Machine."

"Love Machine?" Mimi asked in a whisper.

"Digimon are such fascinating creatures don't you agree Mimi-chan? Creatures made from ones and zeros, yet they have the ability to think like us humans. What makes them that way? They are data yet they can eat, they think, and they die. They are Artificial Intelligence but Artificial Intelligence can't not think for themselves can they?" Wabisuke was again looking hard that Taichi's Digivice.

Mimi wanted to speak up but she could see the sharp eyes of her great-grandmother on her uncle and the rest of the family was quite, "Love Machine, the ultimate AI. At least that was what I had in mind when I wrote it's software. I came upon notes by my predecessor at MIT, Professor Harald Hoerwick, and his plans to build the ultimate AI. I was surprised, he had referred to the Digital World as a place where he could create such a perfect being. Project Yggdrasil but he died before he could see his creation come to life but I've completed it! Love Machine!"

Mimi was speechless, "But I was running out of money - you only get paid so much as a professor at MIT. So I sold it, to the government."

"_So this your fault_!" Mimi had wanted to scream but for whatever reason she could not bring herself to do it and all she could do, was sit on the hard wood floor.

"Mimi!" Her great-grandmother's sharp voice called out and Mimi could see her eyes settle on her, "Call Shota and tell him to return home now. No excuses, I have summoned for him!"

Mimi didn't reply, all she could do was look between her great-grandmother and her uncle Wabisuke, before she stood up and once again rushed for the phone.

"Girls, you have much work to do. Mansuke, find my phone book and prepare my office." Mimi could hear her great-grandmother as she dialled the phone number of her second cousin Shota.

"Oh, and what do you want me to do, obaba." It was her uncle Wabisuke.

"You have a choice to make Wabisuke. You can fight with us or you can leave." mimi could only imagine the scowl on her uncle's face but she did not hear any answer from him. She was sadden her uncle would chose himself over his own family.

**O O O**

It did not take long for the police car to return to the Jinnouchi estate. Love Machine had gain access to local traffic controllers all over the world and was causing massive traffic headaches all over the world. Taichi had been stuck in traffic when Mimi's urgent call was received by her cousin and he immediately made an u-turn when he learned his great-grandmother ordered him back to the estate, with his prisoner.

Not a moment had Taichi stepped out of the patrol car and his hands still tied in cuffs had Mimi forced herself on him with a hug - spinning so that he could maintain balance and not fall.

"Here." Mimi had reached out with his Digivice in hand and dropped it onto his awaiting palm, "Agumon explained what was going on, you need to hurry."

They rushed through the maze of ancient hallways, finding the sole computer within the Jinnouchi household. Taichi had tried to gather what was going on and why had he been arrested and then brought back to the estate.

"Great-grandmother is on the phone with all over her political links trying to get the country back on track and the others are busying themselves with what they can." It was all Taichi could get out of his girlfriend but he already knew what his tasks were.

They reached the room which belonged to Mimi's cousin soon enough but this time it was empty and Taichi could only guess Mimi's cousin had left to do some other thing, leaving his laptop unattended and the Digiport which Yggdrasil had set up still flashing upon the screen.

"Agumon, Realize!" It was a trick which Taichi had learned from Daimon Masaru, the self proclaimed warlord of Eastern Ming and fellow dimension traveller - incidentally, he too had an Agumon as his Digimon partner.

Before Taichi could activate the Digiport, he felt a gentle hand upon his shoulders, a feeling he was familiar with and knew to be that of his girlfriends. He turned around to see Mimi's permed chestnut hair and immediately felt his heart drop at the sadness of her face.

"Be careful okay, and come back safe." Her voice was lost and it was but a whisper to Taichi's ears.

Taichi nodded and held out his pinky, "I promise."

Mimi took his pinky with hers and they gazed upon each other for what seemed like an eternity. They broke their little embrace and Mimi laid a soft kiss good bye.

Taichi looked towards Agumon and with a nod from his faithful Digimon, they turned to the flashing Digiport. Holding up his Digivice and steadying himself, Taichi called out, "Digiport Open!"

And a second later, Taichi found himself not in the small room within the Jinnouchi estate but himself and Agumon floating without the weld of the gravity and traveling through an endless tunnel. He was familiar with the scene, he knew he had been here before, twice in fact - the first time against Diaboromon and the second time, the very same Diaboromon. It did not take long until Taichi could see the tunnel coming to an end - and once again he looked towards Agumon to confirm he was ready for whatever awaited them at the end of the tunnel.

He was momentarily blinded from the white light of the tunnel to the darkness of where he was now. He felt his feet touch the ground, signifying that he and Agumon were no longer traveling through the tunnel which represented the internet. Taichi refocused his eyes and found himself surprised to be in the same city he was just at hours ago. Playing The World made the player feel he was directly in the game but now Taichi knew he was in the game - Yagami Taichi was standing at the warp point of the warring city, Lumina Cloth. Yet it was not the Lumina Cloth of the game he had played, but a bastardization of the city as it had literally been ripped apart and instead of a calm night sky as the game makers envisioned it, it instead was littered by odd objects with every which kind.

There was no doubt this Love Machine had his way with this world, and it was now Taichi's responsibility to stop this monster before it would be able to open gate to the Real World.

"Shi, shi, shi, shiii, shi!" The mechanical voice of Love Machine echo throughout Taichi's ear. The same laugh when the monster had devoured Sora's avatar. He gripped his Digivice and both Agumon and himself frowned as they look forward.

The silhouette of Love Machine came through the artificial haze of the city and at once Taichi could see Love Machine was no longer in the form of his very own avatar of VictoryGreymon but of something else.

"Taichi!" The song like voice of Yggdrasil spoke through his Digivice and in turn it began to glow, "It looks like Love Machine has some how Digivolved. He has the same core as a Digimon and thus was allowed to evolve into a more powerful form. You'll have to stop him now or the Digital World may be in terrible danger."

"Way ahead of you there." Taichi replied back, still grasping his Digivice. His thoughts turned to the monster that stood in front of him - if VicoryGreymon had been nearly impossible to beat back in the Other World, then an evolved form, if that was possible, would be in fact, impossible.

"Susanoomon." Yggdrasil's voice once again came through. "Love Machine has taken the form of Sasanoomon. Be careful Taichi, it is as powerful if not more so than any of my Royal Knights."

Taichi had often wondered why Yggdrasil had not called upon her Royal Knights to protect the Digital World, but instead chose himself and Rei as her protecters.

"Royal Knights huh?" Taichi shrugged, "It wasn't so bad last time." He lied - Yggdrasil's Royal knights had easily beaten them in the Other World.

"Ready Agumon?!"

"Awwwuuu!" Agumon roared back in his tiny voice.

Taichi felt his Digivice vibrate violently and held his screen towards Agumon. The Digivice turned a familiar orange and his Crest of Courage flashed onto he screen for a moment before being replaced by an "X" - a trick he had picked up in his time spent in the Other World.

"Agumon SHINKA!" A beam of bright orange light flew from Taichi's Digivice towards Agumon, who glowed a blinding white light. And once the light had subsided, instead of the small orange dino-like-Digimon, he had been replaced with a brilliant armoured Digimon, orange and silver with a great big set of claws - the Dramon Killers.

"WarGreymon X!"

"Shi, shi, shi, shiii, shi." Love Machine laughed within the body of Susanoomon.

The laughter had annoyed Taichi but not to the degree it had with his Digimon. Without having to say a word, WarGreymon had launched himself at Love Machine, his Dramon Killers ready to strike - yet it did not make contact however, as Love Machine proved to be nimble and dodged the attack with ease.

WarGreymon quickly turned and with the help of his afterburners, once again launched himself at the AI. This time Love Machine had not expected WarGreymon's new found speed and was barely able to dodge - however he had suffered a strike to his face from WarGreymon's Dramon Breaker.

WarGreymon turned again, readying for a third strike but instead of finding a downed opponent, he found Love Machine had hidden his face, not allowing WarGreymon to read him. Love Machine reached out an outstretched hand and WarGreymon as well as Taichi could feel the air being sucked out of them. Love Machine gave another chuckle and then lights started to materialize before his hand - and soon, it had become solid. A weapon - blue, gun like but as large as Love Machine's body and red at the end.

"What is that?!" Taichi wondered with some panic.

"Zero-ARMS Orochi." Yggdrasil's voice once again cme through his Digivice, "One of the legendary Zero-ARMS Systems made even before my programming. Be careful Taichi."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Taichi replied before shifting his focus back to his Digimon.

"Gaia Force ZERO!" WarGreymon screamed with his sharp voice as a large fireball grew above his outstretched arms and with a swing of his arms, launched it at Love Machine.

As it approached the AI, it did not move or make a sound. Instead, Love Machine grasped at the Zero-ARMS and a power light flew from the end of it, stabilizing into a bright blade of light. Without any effort, he swung it at the on coming fireball, and just like that, he had sliced it clean in half, both ends missing their target and bursting into smaller flames as it ran out of power.

"Tchi!" WarGreymon clicked his tongue and raised his Dramon Killers at Love Machine - his afterburners again flared and seconds later he found himself flying towards the AI, with a sonic boom trailing behind him.

Love Machine again did not move until the last moment, as WarGreymon found his Dramon Killers entangled with Love Machine's Zero-ARMS. With a simple flick of his wrist, Love Machine overwhelmed WarGreymon, pushing him back until WarGreymon could stop himself with his afterburners at full power. Once again they were separated meters away.

The AI then moved his Zero-ARMS and pointed it directly at the skies and laughed once more, "Shi, shi, shi, shi, shiiii." A large beam of energy flew in tot he heavens and moments later, rain of pure energy flew towards earth, allowing no escape for WarGreymon.

WarGreymon had tried to dodge the rain of energy bullets - using his superior air combat experience and calling upon his Dramon Killers and Brave Shield whenever he needed to block what was raining down upon him. WarGreymon had been fully concentrating on Love Machine's attack, unaware the AI had prepared his blade of light for another attack and when WarGreymon became open, Love Machine struck.

The strike had been painful and Love Machine's attack was so powerful, it had knocked back WarGreymon towards Taichi. However, Taichi did not have to wrry about dodging his flying Mega Digimon at him, instead WarGreymon X had reverted back to his Agumon form in midair, allowing Taichi to catch his Digimon and prevent him from more harm.

"Shi, shi, shi, shiii" Love Machine laughed. The AI dismissed his Zero-ARMS as his opponent had already been felt with. Held out his hand, and with a griping motion towards Taichi.

Taichi could feel his body tighten, and felt himself binder and lifted off his feet. Both himself and Agumon's unconscious body flew up until they reached Love Machine's body.

"He has complete control of this world Taichi." Yggdrasil had spoken through his Digivice but Taichi was concentrating on escaping instead of the Goddess.

With his one hand still gripping Taichi and Agumon, Love Machine turned and used his other hand, it two made the same motion, grasping at nothing but air - but instead, this time Love Machine slowly turned his free hand and the nothingness was replaced by a large black hole. It once again laughed and after which, he used his arm which held Taichi and Agumon in thin air, and like a baseball pitcher, threw both Taichi and Agumon into the black hole.

Taichi felt his body out of control but seconds later, found himself crashing to the semi hard tatami matted floors of the Jinnouchi estate. Taichi could see they were all starring at him but he did not care, as his eyes slowly closed without any control and his mind became dark.

**O O O**

It wasn't until much later in the day did Taichi found himself awake. It was a blur at first, his still half asleep mind came to with the numerous rings and beeps, to which he found to be the endless number of phone calls the Jinnouchi household was getting. It was not enough to wake him out right, but the imbalance of warmth in one side of his head and the cold breeze of the summer night on his other side made him wonder and he woke to find his head in the lap of his girlfriend. If it were not for the sight of Jinnouchi household rushing from one end of the estate to the other, Taichi would gladly stayed in that position.

However that was not to be and Taichi, once his eyes opened quickly straighten himself onto the tatami mat - much to the relief of a visibly worried Mimi and having both teens blushing after the realization. However the two lovebirds were entirely ignored by the Jinnouchi family as they raced around doing whatever they were doing - making it feel as though Mimi and Taichi were in their own reality.

This did not last long however, as Mimi began to explain what had happened since he was ejected through the Digiport. Love Machine had indeed taken over all of The World and much of Japan's computer networks - in short, Love Machine was not in total control of the Japan in Real World. Whatever was keeping Love Machine from doing further damage and ultimately entering the Digital World was largely due to the effort Mimi's great-grandmother Sakae's. Mimi had explained her great-grandmother had kept in touch with many of the political and public works contacts since her retirement - and thanks to her encouragement, the Japanese Government and it's agencies were slowly regaining control of their networks.

Yet this did little to curb Love Machine's hold on Japan and they were still very much in danger of Love Machine. Mimi had also explained Love Machine was created by her very own uncle - ironic or not, Mimi further explained that he had all but disappeared from the estate after an argument with the rest of the family.

Mimi did not ask Taichi about how the fight with Love Machine go, the result of it was pretty evident - nor did she ask about WarGreymon's new form as it was pretty evident the battle had been watched by millions as it was replying on the newsreel this very moment. For that, Taichi was glad and in turn asked where his oddball partner of a Digimon had gone - in which Mimi replied Agumon was currently entertaining the children as they had never actually met a real life Digimon.

It was already late into the night - the ancient grandfather clock, a present from a foreign dignitary had presented it to Mimi's great-grandfather long ago, had pointed out it was nearly nine. The stars were shine bright and Taichi could stare at the great many falling stars visible outside of the noise of lights he found have found in Tokyo. The Jinnouchi mothers were putting their tired children to bed when the adults were called for a meeting at the dinning room, the same opened room that had been used to celebrate the family's home coming and great-grandmother Sakae's birthday the night before.

The family had looked defeated as Taichi sat down, the great many of them had their shoulders slumped and other looked exhausted as they fan themselves from the hot summer night. Great-grandmother Sakae had entered shortly and as she sat down, she looked ever so dignified - even though she had been on the phone all day and night, she did not look worst of the ware.

"It's no use. Love Machine still has total control of Japan." Mimi's aunt Rika, the 42-year-old daughter of Mariko Jinnouchi and an agent of the Ueda's government, had sighed in frustration. The rest of the family silently agreed.

"The Jinnouchi clan does not give up, I rather die than submit." The stern voice of great-grandmother Sakae filled the dinning hall."Taichi-san, what do you think?"

"Eto…" The entire family turned their gaze upon a nervous Taichi and for the moment, Taichi's mind was blank. It was clear, even in his new "X" form, WarGreymon was no match for Love Machine and Taichi could not think of any way to stop it, except for brute force.

"Taichi, please put me on the table." Taichi was thankful he was pulled out of the awkward situation but only to realize he had been put into a even more awkward one. It had been Yggdrasil, using his Digivice as a communicator, she had made her presence known to the entire Jinnouchi family. Mimi too gave him a weird look, obviously she did not know about the girl's voice in Taichi's Digivice and Taichi could feel a cold glare, even though invisible, from Mimi. All he could do was place his Digivice at the centre of the table.

"Greeting's everyone. I am Yggdrasil, Goddess of the Digital World."

Mimi looked questionably at Taichi, in which he could only mouth a silent, "_Later_" at Mimi.

"Love Machine has evolved beyond a simple computer virus. He has attached himself with Digimon code left over by the Diaboromon incident." Yggdrasil began to explain, the rest of the family could only look on and follow, nodding their heads, pretending to understand the Goddess, "He has become a hybrid. A learning computer AI and a Digimon himself. He has grown beyond his original programming and if he continues, there would be no stopping him."

The rest of the family agreed, it was nothing new, Love Machine had total control already.

"However, there is a way to stop him. Love Machine grow's stronger as he consumes data. We must slowly erode his hold on the data he has already consumed, returning him to his Digimon state. However, I have not found a weakness thus far - I cannot escape the Digital World and therefore my access to Love Machine is limited."

"Wabisuke!" One of the Jinnouchi had shouted.

"That's right, Wabisuke created Love Machine, he would know it's weakness."

"Then let us find him in the morning, it is nearing midnight and it would do us no good if we do not get some sleep." Great-grandmother Sakae held court and everyone agreed.

The rest of the family yawned and stretched before disbursing to their respective rooms. Taichi had pocketed his Digivice, not before returning Agumon to his digitized form. Mimi had insisted they be together that night, as her fear of losing him was nearly realized when Taichi had battled Love Machine and to which Taichi could not argue as he felt Mimi shake in fear.

Taichi held onto Mimi that night and waited for Mimi to calm down and fall asleep before he too, let his mind rest. The night was peaceful and Taichi knew the morning would come soon. The family estate was quiet but it stillness of the night hide the danger that lurked in the shadow, as Love Machine knew what their plan was and was willing to strike first for its own survival.

**O O O**

Taichi awoke as the sun light hit his face. He had held onto Mimi all night as both of them slept peacefully. Taichi would have liked to stay in his current bliss awhile longer but the entire Jinnouchi estate had been awaken by a blood curdling scream.

"Kyaaaaa!" The voice was female and Taichi immediately stood up from his futon, Mimi followed suit, still dazed from being asleep. Taichi looked at Mimi and Mimi looked at Taichi - they stood unmoving until they heard the platter of feet outside of their room. It was clear, they decided to follow - Taichi open their sliding door with one shove, and all questions of why Taichi and Mimi were sleeping together were not ask, instead everyone's concentration was on the scream.

By the time Taichi and Mimi had arrived, the had realized they were in Sakae's bedroom and the entire family had already gathered within the room. Taichi and Mimi were able to poke their head through the crowd but soon regreted the action when it had become appearent what the scream was about. The realization had hit when Taichi had become aware of the somber note the room took. The older Jinnouchi were gathered around the still form of Sakae, still looking as though she was asleep, peacefully - but Taichi knew it was only an illusion.

The musky smell of the room masked the tears that were rolling down the eyes of the Jinnouchi family. Those who had yet realised what was going on were now becoming aware and they too surrendered to their emotions.

"Ka-san!" Mariko, The 71-year-old daughter of Sakae had threw her tear stained face into the body of her mother - for one last embrace.

"She had angina." Mansuke, The 70-year-old middle son of Sakae had replied solumly. Taichi looked closer and realized the small heart monitor still attached to the outstregched hands of the elder Sakae.

"Love Machine!" Taichi blurted out. The rest of the Jinnouchi turned to him, "It must have been Love Machine! Her heart monitor's been turned off."

"You're right!" Mansuke replied at the revalation, "Her heart monitor was connected to the internet so that it would have warned me when I was asleep. I never got any message about her heart failing. Love Machine must have turned it off last night."

Taichi clinched his fist and his jaw clamped tight. Love Machine was an AI but even so, it was no excuse to murder - Love Machine may not have a concious but Taichi knew the AI understood what death stood for. He wasn't even thinking anymore, Taichi knew he was angry. He stood and rushed out of the room - Mimi tried to grasp at his arm, to stop him but she was not fast enough. Taichi ran, his inherit instincts guiding him to what he was looking for - the computer room. Again he throw the delicate sliding door open, finding the small dark room which housed the estates only computer - it's occupant, Kazuma, The 13-year-old second cousin of Mimi and renowned The World player, King Kazma was no where in sight, still morning the shocking news of that morning.

"Taichi wait!" He heard his girlfriend shout faintly from down the hall but he did not want Mimi to interfere.

He raised his Digivice to the static screen of the Kazuma's laptop and the familiar graphic of the Digiport appeared out of no where. He could hear the footsteps of his girlfriend but it was already too late. Taichi had disappeared into the internet with a burst of light.

"Digiport, open!" Taichi felt himself being pulled into the screen and before he could blink, he was traveling down the familiar tunnel that would leave him into the internet. "Agumon, Realize!"

Taichi's Digivice glowed a blinding light before it traveled out of his Digivice and grew into his Digimon, Agumon. They were both being pulled by an unknown force to an unknown area of the internet, what they did know was that Love Machine was eagerly awaiting them at the end of the tunnel.

The light at the end of the tunnel was soon upon them and not wanting to be surprised by his enemy, Taichi readied himself and his Digimon partner.

Taichi felt his Digivice vibrate violently once again. The Digivice turned a familiar orange and his Crest of Courage flashed onto he screen for a moment before being replaced by an "X".

"Agumon SHINKA!" A beam of bright orange light flew from Taichi's Digivice towards Agumon, who glowed a blinding light. And once the light had subsided, a brilliant armoured Digimon, orange and silver with a great big set of claws appeared, "WarGreymon X!"

Not a moment too soon, they arrived in an area where Love Machine had been waiting for them. It was different from the open city of Lumina Cloth, where they had the freedom to move as they liked - the city had it's limits of course but the world of The World was unending in possibility and outer limits of the city was limitless - The World was like that, programmed in such a way that only warping through specific parts of the map allowed for players to travel to different areas, otherwise, you would travel forever in the endless sea of data. However this was not unfamiliar to Taichi, he had been here before - the space where they had arrived reminded Taichi of when they first encountered Diaboromon.

Love Machine stood there, unmoving but with the biggest grin Taichi had ever seen. It made Taichi angry - he knew Love Machine realized what he had done and he was quite proud of the fact that he had eliminated his biggest enemy.

"I won't forgive you!" Taichi screamed, his anger showed in his face - he clinched his teeth and he could feel the pressure build on his jaw.

Without needing a prompt, WarGreymon X fired his afterburners and a second later he was flying at top speed, his Dramon Killers aimed sharply at Love Machine. Yet WarGreymon X was met with the indestructible blade of Orochi - Love Machine made little movement to block the attack, as if it were effortless to him. With a swing of his Orochi, Love Machine had knocked WarGreymon back, once again at the sides of Taichi.

It laughed - the same uncaring laugh as before, it had made Love Machine uncaring of what was going on, as if this were all a game. Taichi gripped his Digivice tighter, he knew he was not going to make it out without destroying Love Machine - he did not care if he himself would make it out, it was all to avenge what Love Machine had done to Sakae.

**O O O**

Mimi could not believe what had happened. She woke to hear the screams of her grandmother Mariko and had rushed to find her great grandmother Sakae dead. And without warning, her boyfriend had rushed out of the room and without telling anyone else, fly through a Digiport. She knew what he was going after - to get revenge. Taichi was like that, often rushing in without thinking, wearing his emotions on his sleeves. She should have been used to it by now, it was the same during their time together in the Digital World - rushing in to save MetalGreymon and going through that black hole and even the time he refused to leave her when she became the Princess. Maybe that was why she loved him so much, he would always put others before his own safety - not that she didn't appreciate his efforts but it made her worry, she was his girlfriend after all.

She had tried to stop him but when she went to grab his arms, he had already turned to light and entered through the Digiport. All she could do now was wait - she wasn't even capable of watching what was going on, the Digiport disappeared right after and it left no trace no the laptop - the laptop in fact became normal.

"Mimi-chan come quick!" The voice was that of her aunt Rika, the 42-year-old daughter of Mariko.

She arrived to find the family still gathered around the bed of her great grandmother Sakae. The many family members of the Jinnouchi clan were still crying but she found that her grandmother Mariko had in her hand an piece of folded paper, with Sakae's name on it.

"It was written by Ka-san before she had passed." Mariko went on, unfolding the piece of paper.

"Wait!" Mimi shouted, all eyes turned to her, "I think uncle Wabisuke should be here too." She could see that some wanted to protest this but she also knew the majority of them knew Sakae would have wanted Wabisuke to be present.

Mimi rushed out of the room to find a phone. She dialled Wabisuke's cellphone number - she took it upon herself to remember it after they had reunited last night.

"Yo." Wabisuke had answered.

"Uncle Wabisuke, please come back." She said softly into the telephone.

"Look Mimi-chan, the family made it clear they did not want back."

"Great grandmother has died." She cried into the phone, here tears streamed down her face.

Wabisuke did not answer but through the silence Mimi knew he was still on the line. She hung up and rejoined her family by Sakae's bed, all awaiting for the return of Wabisuke Jinnouchi.

**O O O**

WarGreymon's once lustrous X armour was now scratched and dented, his once sharp Dramon Killer claws where dull and cracked - all the while, Love Machine had appeared perfectly untouched. Taichi was at his wit's end, he had tried everything and leaning on all of the experience he had learned from his past battles in The Other World. However Love Machine was stronger than them all and Taichi knew his Digimon could not hold off the AI much longer.

"Dramon Killer!" Again and again WarGreymon launched himself at Love Machine, but again and again he was powerless as Love Machine easily dodged and countered.

Love Machine finally had enough of his opponent and decided to knock WarGreymon back with one simple kick. It landed and WarGreymon found he was now flying backwards and his chest plate all but broken into small pieces. The only way WarGreymon could stop himself was using his afterburners, but the pain of being kicked by Love Machine was almost too much and with the g-force he was experiencing flying backwards, WarGreymon had almost blacked out.

"WarGreymon!" Taichi asked out of concern, "You okay buddy?"

Both WarGreymon and Taichi were both huffing breathlessly, the battle with Love Machine was physically exhausting. WarGreymon felt the pain of the battle but he knew there was no going back - they had to stop Love Machine no matter what.

"Taichi!" It came from Taichi's Digivice, he had expected it to be Yggdrasil's voice - it was Mimi's, "Taichi listen up, we know Love Machine's weakness!"

**O O O**

"I know it is not too late and beg of you all to bring Wabisuke back to your lives. I know what he has done in the past but I have found it in my heart to forgive him and I ask of you all to do the same." Mimi slowly read the last part of the letter, the room was still somber and every Jinnouchi quiet, going over the words of Sakae's final letter.

"Mimi," Wabisuke was first to speak up after the long silence - he had finally returned after learning of how Sakae had died from Mimi. "Get your boyfriend on the line."

Mimi did not know how - Taichi was pulled within the internet and there was no way she knew of to communicate with Taichi. She pulled out her Digivice, out of reflex. She remembered how Taichi had communicated with the mysterious Yggdrasil the night before but she was still warry of the 'so-called' God of the Digital World and she had fallen asleep before she could question Taichi last night.

All Mimi could do was prey, holding her Digivice tightly. She had thought she was imagining it, she could have swore she was hearing someone or something breathing heavily from her Digivice. She unfolded her hands to find her Digivice glowing with a familiar green light - the same warm light she felt when her crest had been activated.

"You okay, buddy?" There was no doubt, it was Taichi's voice.

"Taichi!" She screamed at her Digivice.

"Mimi-chan?" Taichi answered.

"Thank god you're safe." She managed to reply but she was at the point of tears. She then felt her Digivice being taken away from her hand and looked up to see her uncle Wabisuke take posession of her green glowing Digivice.

"Taichi-kun listen up." Wabisuke spoke up with a new resolve Mimi had never seen before - she had known her uncle to be laid back but this new commanding voice was not something she was accustomed to, "Love Machine see's everything as a game. If we can lure it into playing a game where we get it to ante up his data, we might be able to beat him once he loses enough data."

"How are we going to get it to play a game, I'm not exactly an expert." Taichi replied.

"The World has sub-programs of popular card games for when players want some downtime from questing. I'm sending Mimi in with her avatar to challenge Love Machine to a game of Koi-Koi. Hold him off until I can log Mimi in."

"Understood." Taichi turned to WarGreymon, "You heard him! Keep him off until Mimi gets here."

WarGreymon, with his broken armour once again launched himself at Love Machine. And again and again WarGreymon was stopped in his tracks as Love Machine easily dodged and countered. Taichi was starting to sweat and preyed Mimi's avatar would arrive.

It was minutes later and Taichi knew WarGreymon was nearly out of gas when a bright light appeared beside him, followed by a ping. It was Mimi, or atleast her avatar - she looked exactly like Mimi but the avatar was six times larger than the real Mimi, even eclipsing Love Machine.

"Love Machine! I challenge you to a game of Koi-Koi!" Mimi's declearation was met with Love Machine's laughter, but with a nod, he had agreed to Mimi's challange.

Like magic, a vertial set of Hanafuda cards appeared between the gigantic avatar of Mimi and Love Machine. Taichi and WarGreymon stood back, resting themselves knowning they still had a job to do when Mimi's match would end. A giant golden coin appeared from virtual space - one side was the lovely face of Mimi and the opposite, of Susanoomon, the immitation face of Love Machine.

With a pinging noise, the giant golden coin flipped through the sky - or what Taichi presumed as up, as floating in virutal space, Taichi could not tell which way was up or down. It finally landed, again in virtual space, there was no ground but where the set of Hanafuda cards lay. Love Machine's face was up.

Eight cards flew from the deck of Hanafuda cards and landed infront of Mimi, another eight laid face-up between Mimi and Love Machine, then finally a final eight flew towards Love Machine, his hand. The game begun.

Love Machine eyed his hand, then with his familiar laugh, picked up one card from the eight cards that laid face-up. He had matched his hand and table - it was a _month_ suit. A card was drawn from the deck to the table to replace the one Love Machine took, another match. His turn ended, 4 points.

It was Mimi's turn and Taichi could already see the smirk forming on her face. Taichi knew Mimi had been taught the game at a young age by Sakae and he had seen how good she was. She started the game like Love Machine, drawing one card from the table, matching a card in her had, a _flower_ suit. This followed by drawing a card from the deck onto the table, and like Love Machine, another match.

"Koi-koi!" Mimi yelled. It meant her turned continued unlike Love Machine who had ended his turn at this point. She took another card from the table - another match, and again a card replaced the one taken from the table - another match, "Tsukimi-zake!" - five points.

Mimi had racked up nine points before her turn had ended - it was a good sign, she was winning. Love Machine's turn again, thriteen points. Mimi, seventeen points. The score changed from one turn to another as each turn passed.

The first game had finished, Mimi had won. Love Machine had lost, he had bet part of his data which he stole from the players of The World. This was their plan, with each game Mimi won, Love Machine would get weaker, until the point where WarGreymon could easily deal with the AI.

The second game started - Mimi won again. Third game - Mimi won. It was not until the seventh game, to which Mimi had lost and Love Machine gained back some data he had lost from the previous game. Seventh and eighth game - Mimi had won again. This continued and Taichi would have been bored if the game had not been played at such a fast pace.

Nineteenth game, Love Machine was getting smaller, he had only won three games. Mimi won again. Twentith game, Love Machine was on his last bit of data he had stole from the players of The World.

The game started. First turn, five points for Love Machine. Mimi had scored seven. Second turn, seventeen points for Love Machine and sixteen for Mimi. The scored flipped back and forth until the ninth turn. Thirty-nine points to Mimi's thirty, it was Mimi's last turn. She eyed her cards carefully then began - first move, two points; second move, two points - thirty-four.

"Koi-koi!" she called. Another move, two more poins, thirty-six, "Koi-koi!" Again she called, another suit, two more points, thirty-eight.

"Koi-koi!" The next card would determine the game. Mimi made a pair, All 3 _Blue Ribbons_ cards, _Aotan_ - five points.

"WarGreymon!" This was the moment, WarGreymon charged with his Dramon Killers aimed at the weakened Love Machine. However at the moment of impact, Love Machine had guarded himself with his Zero-Arms Orochi - WarGreymon's Dramon Killer inches from Love Machine.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaww!" WarGreymon roared and his afterburners bursted at full power - as if giant wings for fire formed from his afterburners. He pushed Love Machine back until they hit the artificial wall of virtual space they were in. Both WarGreymon's Dramon Killer and Love Machine's Orochi bgan to vibrate - then in an instant it was over.

Love Machine's Orochi had snapped by the sheer power of WarGreymon's afterburners - and WarGreymon's Dramon Killer had pierced Love Machine's face.

"Shi, shi, shi, shi, shiii." With one last laugh, Love Machine had disappeared into a million particles of light.

It was over.

**O O O**

As far as his eyes could see, people dressed in black lined. A large picutre of Sakae had been installed at the open screen door of her former room. The large crowd was here to honour her - it did not dawn onto Taichi just how powerful Sakae had really been until he ahd saw the massive line.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Mimi - She wore a black kamono. She was smiling even though the atmosphere was somber.

"Thank you Taichi"

"It was all thanks to you Mimi, I'm just getting all the glory because WarGreymon was the one who delt the final blow."

They stood in silence, Mimi leaning close to Taichi, niether one making a sound or noise.

"Come on now, all that and no kiss?" It was the husky voice of Wabisuke, he was behind where Taichi and Mimi stood.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The Jinnouchi children had appeared behind Wabisuke.

"He's right you two. Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The rest of the Jinnouchi joined in cheer.

**O O O**

"Heh!" A sharp voice laughed, "He hasn't changed at all." The figure turned himself to face another, this one of an old man with a wooden cane, "Oi old man, isn't it time?"

"Chi, Chi, Chi, Chi, Chii, chi." Another figure stepped from the shadows, his voice mechanical, "It is nearly time!"

"The two of you are both as impatient." the crackle of the old man's voice.

"All of us are gathered. Isn't it time to start this little game of your's?" The first voice asked.

"It is true all you Hunter's are present, but this Festival is not some game, Daimon Masaru." The old man pointed his cane at the first figure. "The quartz is growing."

The figure, Daimon Masaru, punched his hand into an open palm and grinned.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

The last bit is sort of a tease for the next short story I plan to write for Anthology, with Takato of Manchester as it's main character. I won't spoil much, but it leads into "The Festival" which the last part was talking about. Speaking of "The Festival", it is the next big event I'm working into the Le Monde series, which will ultimately lead into a new fic i'm writing called "Historia of Le Monde", and will have the cast which was introduced in Dianamon's backstory. I plan Historia to be around fifteen chapters, with 3 arcs, 5 chapter per arc. There's no timeline but with the speed of which I'm writing, it's looking like three years…

This leads me to Tales of Le Monde which I teased. That project had been cancelled as….well….Legend of Korra beat me to it. The first season of Legend of Korra was pretty much what I had planned on for Tales, but Korra was 100 times more awesome. I wouldn't mind letting some else take over the fic and turn it in their own direction.

Finally, as per Anthology of Le Monde's model, anyone can write a chapter/short-story for it. Just message me about it and we can have a chat about your ideas so it can fit into the overall story. Don't have an idea, well here's some of the future chapters I plan for Anthology that you can take over:

Koushiro's rise to power and the events which lead the Eleven Families of Manchester to become united.  
>Koushiro's expedition to South of the New World as mentioned in the epilogue of Chronicles<br>Masaru's time spent in Le Monde before meeting Taichi and how he became a warlord.  
>Takuya's 50 years as an assassin between Chronicles and Tales<p>

BTW, I have no idea how to play Koi-koi, even after reading wikipedia on the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

**Takato of Manchester's Side:** The Night Circus

The dazzling music of a hired quartet was playing through out the house as the candle light danced to the melody. These parties were becoming ever so frequent, it was becoming harder and harder to remember who the host was or what day of the week it was. He was now the head of the House of Manchester - and for a million years he did not think it was possible; after all, he was just an orphan boy who became employed under the former head, but Koushiro of Manchester was on a year long expedition to unknown lands of the New World - and had left on a such a hurry, which ultimately meant Takato had to pick up the slack.

Being promoted to the next Head of House meant he now had to be present at any party he was invited to. However, Takato had been to so many of these parties, he had developed a plan to lay low. It proved to be faulty however, as the Manchester's were a powerful family within the Empire and thus many lower families had ambitions of marrying into the Manchester House. Every party, Takato would be introduced to new girls who have come of age, their fathers hoping their beautiful daughters would catch the eye of the young Lord.

Takato was officially a Lord now, having been adapted by Koushiro after the Unison War - it meant he had a claim to the Lordship should anything happen to Koushiro before he had an heir despite Takato's upbringing. When Takato had been young, he had wished he would one day make something of himself but part of him missed the adventure - sitting in his study all day long was draining and he could only dream of the many adventures he once had. The Tusk War, the War in Ming, and the greater Unison War - he missed it all. Takato had only been fourteen at the time but now at his twentieth year, he decided he had indeed missed all the action.

There wasn't many people Takato recognized, only a few he had business dealing's with and of course the ever present family that was the House of Liverpool - The Manchester House was powerful, within the inner circle of the King's court but the Liverpool family even more so. The House of Liverpool had gained honour during the war and even after the war, they gained even more fame. The first to open trade between the Homeland and the Thirteen Colonies - the colonies of the New World had gained partial independence after the war but still remained loyal to the crown. And as a reward for their aid during the war and their loyalty, King Cody di Tottenham had allowed them to form their own country, United Colonies of the Empire but most just referred to them as United.

"Ah, Lord Manchester! I was hoping to bump into you." A crackle of a voice came behind Takato. He turned and was met with a man of old age, he wore a clean shirt with a black vest - a monocle on his left eye and a cane in his right hand. Takato had thought him to be familiar but could not put a name on to his face.

"Now, now, my boy, no need to make that face. I am Lord Robbert of McCoy." Takato knew of that name - a Scot who had made it big in the New World with oil extraction; the Empire had Airships that constantly needed fuel and Lord Robbert had the supply. "I would like to introduce you to my granddaughter, Alice."

A girl of sixteen, with long silk blonde hair was pushed by Lord Robbert into meeting eyes with Takato. Her skin was porcelain, doll like with a hint of a blush. Her eyes, blue and when Takato stared into them, it was as if he was looking at the stars of the night sky. He did not want to admit it, but Alice was the first girl Takato had been introduced to which he found mildly attractive.

"She will make a great wife my Lord, and I am sure she will please you so." The old Scot leaned in and whispered so that only Takato could hear, leaving him blushing madly, "I believe a dance is in order my Lord."

Takato was speechless and was nervous to make a move. It was then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I am quite sorry Lord McCoy, but Lord Manchester has already promised me a dance." A sharp voice came from behind him, belonging to the same person who had their hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Lady Bolton. I was not aware you were aquatinted with Lord Manchester." Takato could now feel the malice between the two.

"Yes in fact, I owe my life to Lord Manchester. He was my knight in shining armour who rescued me during the Tusk War." It was a forgotten war, but Takato had not forgotten it. It was the war that allowed him to summon his Digimon, a mega - it had quelled any questions the nobility had when he was announced to be an heir of Manchester, the King himself did not even have a mega level.

"Come my Lord, they are planning my favourite song." He was forcefully pulled from where Lord McCoy and his granddaughter stood, pulled by a girl he had not seen in well over six years.

Lady Ruki had become beautiful, Takato would admit - but her forcefulness was what made men afraid of her and thus, it was rumoured why she had yet to be courted. The music had began to play, a new piece - and it was then Takato had met eye to eye with Ruki for the first time in six years. Her amber hair was pulled into a ponytail, just as he had remembered from when they first met six years ago.

"You grew into a desirable bachelor." She said mockingly as they danced.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

She laughed, "Well who might have thought a scaredy cat like yourself would grow up to be such a lady killer."

"If I remember correctly, it was I would saved you from becoming an unwanted bride."

"But I would have been a queen!" She countered.

"Then I should have just left you with SaberLeomon." Takato could see her flush, but nothing more came of their conversation and they stayed silent as they danced.

"What are you doing in the Homeland anyways?" Takato asked as the next song started.

"My father has charged me with our estate now that he wishes to enter semi-retirement and enjoy his time at our plantation."

"Then I shall come for a visit sometime." He asked but she did not answer.

"London." She finally answered, "Our manor is in West London."

**O O O**

He did not know what prompted him to take up her offer but she had written her address before departing from the party the night before. He did not know why, but she was all he could think of the past night, having only slept for what seemed like minutes. The clicking of the horses' hooves on the paved streets of London were keeping him awake. He was use to the rucks crowds of the capital but today he was slightly hung over and lacking of any sleep. It did not take long from his apartment in Westminister - a place he would often stay as it was close to the King's court - until he had reached the Bolton's new manor house in Chelsea.

It was on a quite street, trees lined both side of the street and each house looking white stoned and pristine. It was a neighbourhood of nobility and rich merchant families, of high moral and prestige. Of course, those houses which did belong to nobility were not their main houses, only used for family member who had business within London at the time - it was the same for the House of Manchester, Koushiro and in effect, Takato had owned a dozen houses and manors; from small town homes like the one in Westminster to the grand Manchester's ancestral manor, Old Trafford.

The coachman allowed Takato out of the carriage, tipping his hat in respect and hurried away to await Takato's call once he was done with the Bolton's. Takato approached the large black door and was met with an impressive brass door-knocker. He knocked and nervously waited for an answer - he did not know why he had butterflies in his stomach, he had met the Bolton's before and Lady Ruki had said her father was currently in South Wales.

He was met with one of the Bolton's maid and was ushered into the house. The inside was nothing fancy, not like the Bolton's plantation house in South Wales - on side of the front hall contained the stair which led up to the bedrooms and the other side, a hall to the kitchen and sitting rooms. The maid led him through the hall until they reach the kitchen were Takato had spotted Lady Ruki and her mother seated and enjoying breakfast.

Lady Ruki had a simple dress, a simple dark blue dress - nothing as fancy and showing has her ball gown of the previous evening. Takato spied Lady Ruki's mother - although they had met once before at Lord Basse Normandie's welcoming ball in South Wales, he did not remember her in detail. She looked young, Takato would not have put her past thirty-five. It was common for nobility to marry young, Lord Davis of Liverpool had only been fifteen when he married the beautiful Lady Ami - in fact, it was nearly suspicious as to why Takato, who was now approaching twenty-one of age, had yet to court a Lady and the same could be said of Lord Koushiro, before he escaped on his expedition.

"Lord Takato of Manchester, my ladies." The maid introduced Takato, both Lady Ruki and her mother turned from their breakfast and onto Takato.

Lady Bolton merely spied Takato for a second or two before returning to her newspaper and Lady Ruki could only smile. She eyed the seat at the head of the table, usual reserved for Lord Bolton and signalled for Takato to take a seat - which he did.

"Can you believe this, another murder by this so called Jack the Ripper. I do not know why the King does simply order his army to march through London and cleanse the streets of these filthy animals." Lady Bolton said in a harsh, yet strangely song like voice.

"Mother! These are the King's subjects you speak of, they are still His Majesty's loyal subject even though they are poor and undesirable."

"Hmph!" Lady Bolton looked up from her paper and sharply at Lady Ruki, "If it were up to me, I would rid London those them. Ship'em of to United I say."

Takato remained silent - of course if Lord Koushiro had not found him, he too would have been living in the slums - orphan boys were often undesirable. He simply looked between the two woman trying not to make any expression that would hint at his misgivings.

"Come Lord Takato!" He was not prepared to be lead away in mid thought, but Lady Ruki it seemed, had enough of her mother.

"Where are you going?" Lady Bolton had returned to her paper and asked without actual concern.

"Why, the circus of course." Takato had no idea either, he had simply been invited to the Bolton's house by Lady Ruki the night before, without actually being told they were going anywhere.

Takato was hurriedly dragged through the Bolton house as Ruki stopped to grab her scarf and hat. It would be Takato's first time at the circus - it was not something he actively pursued, his time was usually spent assisting Lord Manchester's office before taking over himself. The coachman had arrived as he was called and after Lady Ruki had given him instructions, they were on their way.

The streets of London was lively with people, not much had changed since the time of the Unison War - the ride had been in silence so far, Takato took a look at Ruki to find her transfixed with the large city. It was no wonder, Lady Ruki had spent much of her childhood growing up at her family's plantation - although the capital of South Wales was large, it was just a frontier's town compared to London. Takato admired Ruki's innocence but he also knew deep down inside, Ruki was fierce fighter - he had witnessed it first hand when she lead the Empire's army during their time in South Wales.

Takato decided it was best to join Lady Ruki in enjoying the view of London pass by. It was not that Takato did not appreciate the city, but he had been traveling up and down it daily that he lost any interest in it. It was then his mind began to wonder and his eyes losing focus.

One second he was looking at the crowed streets of London and the second, with a blink of his eye, his entire view changed - gone was the city, replaced by a clouded sky, dark and ominous. Instead of the elaborate _Codian_ buildings of London, it was replaced by simple, square structures, some decaying from time. And all throughout, a erie green moss covered the darkened city, glowing a bright green.

And for just one moment, Takato found himself starring straight at a pair of glowing red eyes, belonging to a shadow. It was not human. Takato could see it smile, it frightened him.

"Takato? Lord Takato?" He was woken from the darkened world, to find himself once again traveling the streets of London. He turned to find Lady Ruki looking at him with concern.

"My apologies Lady Ruki, but what were you saying?"

"I was just wondering the whereabouts of Gallantmon. It is unheard of for nobles to travel without their Digimon." It was true, Takato having grown up with nothing to his name, knew nobles had loved to show off their status with the level of their Digimon.

"He is on special assignment with His Majesty, King Cody di Tottenham." Takato replied, "And what of yourself Lady Ruki? It is not like you to have Kyubimon away. She's not hiding somewhere on this carriage is she?"

Lady Ruki laughed at his comments, "No, no. Father needs extra hands during harvest season, I had left her back in South Wales to help."

"And how is your father?"

"Retirement from His Majesty's services has left him very much bored. I fear he will get himself hurt with wanting to explore the outer lands of the colony."

Takato smiled, he remembered Ruki's father to be a plump man but a man with many ideas and many laughter. Although his time spent in South Wales was short, it was some of his fondest memories. He did not have time to reconcile, the couple had arrived at the circus.

The circus was located in one of the many small parks littered throughout London, however its many colourful tents had covered the entire green space and it was hard for Takato to say this was once a park. There were many tents, each of different colours and patterns, but one was larger than the others - and located at the centre with the smaller ones encircling it. Takato had never been to the circus before, so he did not know what to expect.

Takato was the first to exit his carriage, and offered a hand to Lady Ruki. It was when the sunlight first hit Lady Ruki did he find himself blushing, but quickly shook it off. They approach the main entrance of the circus, of what had been once the front gates to the park. A plaque hung on the black iron archway of the gates, it read: _The Night Circus_.

"Why do they call it The Night Circus?" He turned to Lady Ruki out of curiosity.

"Rumour has it, they hold special invite only midnight performances." Ruki whispered back playfully.

They entered and immediately Takato's eyes were filled with wonderment. They went from tent to tent, the next always being more wonderful and more exciting than the last. One room had been filled with entirely all bubbles of every shape and size; the next, a room of ice, everything frozen in time - but Takato had enjoyed the final room the most, it had been filled with clouds. They looked so real, but when Takato would go touch one, it would deform then reform back to its original shape. It was magical and Takato would have thought it to be magic but he knew better and would have liked the genius who invented such wonderment.

It was then they were ushered into the main tent with all the other circus goers, it had been announced the main show would soon start. Takato did not know how they did it, but the voice had seemed to be out of thin air. The gathered in the main tent, the audience seated around the ring and all eyes on the dark centre.

Light soon came on, again Takato did not know how they did it but it was an amazing feet of technology. The lights gathered at the centre of the ring, and when before there was nothing, with a blink of an eye, appeared a figure. The lights shawn on him and no feature was missed by Tatako's sharp eyes - it was a clown. Takato had never seen a clown before but he had heard of them from the many books he read but nothing prepared him for the actual thing. Frightening was what he would have described it, although he knew clowns to bring joy to the audience, this one was rather frightening to look at. A black and white mask, and a single crimson red heart, the clowns amber hair streamed from the back of his mask - Takato wouldn't have know the clown to be human but the art of great makeup was to make one believe in the impossible. The clown wore a puffy crimson jacket and bright green pants, only to be covered by an overwhelmingly big pair of yellow boots - it seemed he would have a hard time walking in them.

Although the audience was seated in a circle, the clown approached directly at where Takato and Lady Ruki were sitting. It seemed Takato was not the only one horrified by the clown, Lady Ruki had hands tightly gripping his one arm, using it as a safety blanket. However, whereas Takato was frightened, Lady Ruki looked to be more at the edge of her seat and expecting to be surprised.

Takato turned his attention back at the clown - and for a split second, his focus shifted and once again he found himself looking at the darkened sky and rotting buildings, the green moss once again illuminating. However unlike last time, the clown too was there, no different then his real world counterpart and still approaching. The clowns outstretched hands reached for Takato.

The white gloved hands came closer and closer, before they were over his face. Takato was frozen in place, unable to move his body, when all of the sudden, a pair of white doves flew from the clowns hands, and music began to play. Takato found himself back to his seat in the circus, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! I am the Pied Piper, circus master and ring leader of this Night Circus!" The clown shouted in a manic voice.

The show began and Takato had forgotten what just had happened. The show was exciting, the first act involved the Pied Piper taming a powerful sea Digimon who he claimed was from the waters of South Wales. It was believable, as a group of wild Seadramons had attacked the HMAS Reliant during their escape from Indos. The Pied Piper danced around the Digimon, it was covered in silver and gold armour, but Takato did not know the name of it. The act ended and the wild Digimon disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The second act was even more spectacular, it was another story about the Pied Piper taming a wild Digimon. However unlike the wild sea Digimon, this one was more wilded and more frightening - covered in mysterious metal, it's dragon like appearance and roars of madness made the audience edge even closer. The metal Digimon roared and fired at the Pied Piper, while he simply jumped and dodged. The story of course ended with the taming of the wild Digimon.

The final act was of a bed time story - a classic tale of puppet wished into life; of its innocence and fascination with life. The show went on, telling it's story, until the lights dimmed, and the final movements of the act happened. The puppet was turned back to a normal puppet, and as if he was controlling him with invisible strings, the Pied Piper began moving the puppet. It came closer to the couple as when the show first began. He moved with stunted movements but soon made his way right in front of Takato and Lady Ruki. It reached for Ruki's hands and in her palm he dropped a black piece of paper with silver writing.

Takato peered in for a closer look, the words on the paper read clearly, "You are invited to a special presentation of the Night Circus, _Tonight Midnight_."

The crowd then disbursed and Takato and Ruki found themselves once again at the gates of the Night Circus, but now the sky was bright orange with the setting sun. The entered their waiting carriage and all the two could talk about was their time spent in the Night Circus.

They soon arrived back at the town house which the Boltons were using as their home. Takato had questioned Ruki if she was indeed going to the Night Circus that night, to which she replied she had other plans for the night. Takato bid her a good bye but not before he pleaded with him to stay for supper - he declined, saying there was paperwork waiting for him back home but promised they would once again visit the Night Circus in the morning. He closed the front door behind him and made his way down the stairs to the street where his carriage awaits.

"Be careful boy, the Quartz is arriving." Takato turned to find an old man, white scruffy hair with matching beard. He had a velvet green top hat and velvet green coat, a wooden cane in one hand.

Takato was about to ask, but the men simply walked away and turned at the end of the street, Takato tried going after him but when he turned the corner, the old man was no where to be found.

**O O O**

The next morning Takato found himself again at the front door of the Bolton's Codian townhouse. He watched his surrounding, but found nothing odd - for some reason, what the old man had said yesterday stuck in his mind. He knocked and found no answer.

He knocked again and listened closely for any sign of life within the townhouse. It took awhile but the distinct noise of heavy boots came towards the door. It opened to the face of Lady Ruki's mother.

"Where is she?!" Lady Ruki's mother was frantic and confusing to Takato, "What have you done with my daughter!"

"I don't understand Lady Bolton, I have not seen Lady Ruki since last evening." He replied with his arm raised of innocence.

"Impossible! She had said she was going to the Night Circus with you!" Something in his mind clicked, the invitation Ruki had received for a special midnight performance at the Night Circus, she must have had gone by herself.

Takato quickly rushed towards his awaiting carriage, ignoring the screaming pleas from Lady Bolton to return her daughter. He ordered his coachman to where the Night Circus was held, telling him to ignore all traffic and get there as soon as possible. Takato had used that time to figure out what was going on - it all drew back to what he had experienced the day before; the erie darkened sky, the clown, Pied Piper reaching out to him. It didn't make sense to him to but he knew what he was seeing had something to do with it, he was sure.

He quickly found himself at the gates of the park and exited his carriage, only to be shocked that the colourful tents and the large crowds were no where to be in sight. It was impossible in his mind, they would not have had time to pack and move such a large circus in such a small amount of time, especially if they had a special midnight showing.

He rushed in and only found the park empty, as if there was never a circus here in the first place. He looked around but found nothing.

"Takato!" A yell came, he turned to the direction of which it came from - to his surprise, it was his Digimon flying towards him.

"Gallantmon! What are you doing here?"

"We've been following the movements of Jack the Ripper and all signs are pointing to this park." His Digimon stated, "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Ruki has disappeared, my only clue is that she was attending the Night Circus, which was still here just the other day."

"Hmm," Gallantmon put his hand to his chin, "You don't think they could be connected, do you?"

"Well observed Gallantmon!" A third voice, raspy and sharp - but Takato knew it well, it was the same voice as the one that had haunted Takato's dreams since the night before.

The old man walked up to Takato and his Digimon, his cane in one hand and a Digimon behind him.

"Who are you?" Takato asked, Gallantmon had taken a battle stance incase.

"No need to fear, I am not your enemy, I am simply someone who observes those worthy."

"Worthy?"

"Why, yes young Takato. Those who are worthy of entering the game! Those worthy to call themselves Hunters!" With the stomp of his cane, the entire atmosphere changed. Takato was no longer in the park, he found himself once again in the darkened world.

"Welcome young Takato. Welcome to the game! Welcome to the Digiquartz!"

Takato's eyes were wide and he was speechless, "What is this…." He turned and found the old man gone.

"Takato look!" Gallantmon was pointing at something and Takato turned to look. Again his eyes grew large, it was the circus, the Night Circus which he had visited only the day before. However, this one did not have any lines of people waiting for it to open, but he could hear distinct noises of a busy crowd.

"Just what is going on?!" There were sounds but there was also emptiness.

Takato knew he had to investigate this further, Lady Ruki's life depended on it. He quickly ran towards the Night Circus, Gallantmon following close by. They arrived at the enterence of the first tent, Takato remembered it well from his visit the day before. He entered and was immediately hit with cold pellets to his face - it was the snowing room. However the room which he had remembered it, was a room full of fresh fallen snow and ice sculptures all around them, the light, blinding - but this was different, no long was it a winter wonderland but a grey sky and a grey ocean, he was on the beach. He could hear the waves of the ocean rolling onto the shore but he could see no such waves. The snow continued, not storm but light.

Then the waves crashed and his attention turned, the ocean was no longer still, the waters broken in half by a giant of a Digimon - the same sea serpent which saw during yesterdays main performance was now staring down at him.

And without warning, his armer light and a great light blinded Takato, "River of Power!"

It was too late, Takato knew there was no escape.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon had been away helping King Cody for so long that Takato nearly forgotten his Digimon was actually with him.

"Thanks you Gallantmon." Takato huffed with a sigh of relief.

"No problem Takato!" Gallantmon gave him a thumbs up with his shield arm and a wink, before turning his attention back to the sea serpent Digimon, "Lightning Joust!"

A ray of light flew from Gallantmon's Gram lance and hit the sea serpent Digimon head on - and a second later, it disappeared with a cry of pain into thousands of tiny light particles. Gallantmon had certainly become stronger since the war but it was war that pushed Takato and his Digimon partner to become stronger.

A doorway appeared out of no where and as on instinct, Takato and Gallantmon hurried through it to find themselves in another tent, this time it was not a grey sky and grey seas, but a hall of mirrors.

"Hehehe!" A child laughed, Takato dismissed it as another illusion created by this so-called Digiquartz.

Takato and Gallantmon tried to navigate through the mirrors, but at every turn they were met with a dead end. Takato did not know why he just didn't order Gallant to break all of it - maybe it was because he felt the room to be wondrous but at the same time frightening - he had after all, scaled the room with Lady Ruki the day before.

"Right!" The same child called. Takato figured it was just background noise but followed its instruction anyways.

"Left!" He followed, "Right!" No dead ends yet. After another minute of navigating the maze, they finally entered a space wide enough to move around in freely, they must have found the exist, but there was no door, just a darkened space.

"I lied." The voice came through again.

The lights came on, the very same which illuminated the show from the day before - but instead of the wondrous spectacle from the day before, Takato and Gallantmon were met by the sight of both the Puppet and the Machine, characters from the show. The Puppet had a grin on his face and the Machine looked menacing.

"Now Machinedramon! Show them what you're made of!" The Puppet laughed.

"Giga Cannon!" The Machine fired a stream of energy towards Takato but was stopped by Gallantmon's Aegis shield. The cannon fire was non-stop and was slowly pushing Gallantmon back towards Takato. He could feel the sweat rolling down his face as Gallantmon was being pushed, Takato could only watch helplessly.

Takato looked closer at the two Digimon, trying to find a weakness. The closer he peered, he could see wires running from the Puppet to the Machine.

"Gallantmon!" He called after his Digimon, "I think the Puppet is controlling the Machine. If we can cut of their connection somehow, we can stop the Machine."

"All right Takato. You take cover, while I make quick work of these guys." They agreed and Takato ran towards the mirrors, using it as a shield from the attacks to come.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon's own rays of light started to push against the Machine's own cannons, until it was getting to close to the Puppet's comfort, did they break off the stream of cannon.

The pair looked around, trying to catch their opponent off guard, but the Knight was nowhere to be seen. Seconds later, Gallantmon once again appeared, right in front of the Puppet, who stood on top of the Machine's head.

"Saber Shot!" With a flurry of jousts from Gallantmon's Gram lance, the Puppet was motionless as he fell from the Machine. And as he felt, he turned into a thousand particles of light - the Machine itself powered down, motionless.

Takato didn't waste time by checking up on his Digimon, the next door appeared and he was much too worried about Lady Ruki's condition. The ran into an empty tent, dark with nothingness.

"Welcome my boy!" A great light appeared, so intense Takato had to use his arm to shield his eyes and even when he stood behind Gallantmon, who had his own shield to block out the light, it was still blinding. Their eyes adjusted and their attention turned to the source of the voice.

It was the Ring Master from the night before, the Pied Piper. He stood with a sadistic smile, his face screamed terror but Takato and Gallantmon was too engrossed in what the Pied Piper was actually holding.

The static form of Lady Ruki was grasped by the Pied Piper, she was unmoving and his hands on her throat. Her dress was ripped and her corset was visible. Her hair a mess and blood trailed from her lips - Takato could also see the tear stains which were left.

"Oh this?" The Pied Piper announced, "Quite the feisty one but that's how I like them. It was a good meal." He laughed, "Oh, what a scary face you are making boy. Don't worry, she is not dead, not yet at least. You see, I like to explore beautiful girls - but what's on the inside is more important right, boy?"

"You!" Takato pointed, "You're Jack the Ripper aren't you?"

"Is that what this city is calling me? I've lost count of, Bloody Benders, Lambeth Poisoner, Servant Girl Annihilator, Holmes, but I do admit, Jack the Ripper was a nice ring to it." The Pied Piper laughed.

"You monster!" Takato shouted and Gallantmon readied himself.

Gallantmon charged, Gram pointing at the Pied Piper as he flew closer - but he was stopped, Pied Piper's free palm met with the tip of Gallantmon's lance.

"Really boy, did you think that by defeating my underlings that you could just waltz in here and kill me?" The Pied Piper laughed, louder and louder.

"Clown Trick!" With a wave the same arm, the Pied Piper easily threw Gallantmon back, "Ending Snipe!" A bolt of thunder escaped the Pied Piper's palm and hit Gallantmon while he was still being knocked back - Gallantmon creamed in pain and then his body limp and he crashed into the stone pillars which supported the tent.

"Now boy." He started but a second later, he appeared in front of Takato, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off his feet, "You would make an excellent entree before my main course. You should feel lucky, I've never had human males before - such ugliness compared to this perfect angel don't you agree."

Takato could feel life escaping him as the Pied Piper squeezed harder. He could feel his body becoming limp.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" Takato could feel the heat but it was not burning him, it was warm like a sunny day - he felt the Pied Piper loose his grasp on him and a scream of agony from the clown.

Takato coughed to get air into his lungs before his vision came back and was met with the glorious view of ShineGreymon and Lord Daimon Masaru - not a day older since he had left, six years ago. He still wore the same red and white vest, the same shirt - unforgettable as there was nothing comparable in this world - and his signature smirk. Behind Masaru stood his Digimon, ShineGreymon which Takato knew to be in his Burst Mode - another unforgettable description about the world travellers that had helped during the war.

"Lord Masaru!"

"Long time no see Takato, how long as it been?" He asked smirking then whistled, "You've really grown! Five years?"

"Six my lord." Takato coughed, still recovering from the Pied Piper's attack.

Masaru whistled again, "Haha, it's only been maybe a month of so since I've last seen you. I guess time moves differently in the Digiquartz."

"My Lord! I'm confused by what this Digiquartz is? Where are we truly?" Takato asked.

"I guess the Old Man didn't fill you in either. Well, you'll get the hand of it soon enough." Masaru retuned with his smirk - more foot steps could be heard coming behind him, "Oi! What took you so long?"

Masaru was over course referring to the new arrivals, people Takato had never met before, but tell from their clothing, he knew they were of Masaru's world. Both had wildly unkept hair, a heresy in Codian London - the first wore a blue shirt much too big for his body, a giant star and moon centred his shirt. And the second, a red and white shirt but unlike the first boy, this one had a calmness about him.

Then Takato noticed both too had Digimon - the first boy, a large bipedal purple dragon and the second, a golden rabbit like Digimon; it reminded Takato of Lord Davis of Liverpool's Magnamon.

Before Takato could protest to who these strangers were, the angry voice of the forgotten Pied Piper once again filled the room, "How dare you! How dare you!" He repeated angrily, "How dare you ruin my perfect image. I'll rip you all, limb from limb, and I'll enjoy every drop of your blood and agony!"

"Oh, you still around?" Masaru asked nonchalantly, "Tagiru, you want to take this?"

"Eh, really! Another one for my collection?! Thank you so much Masaru-san!" The boy in the blue shirt rushed to Masaru's side to thank him and Takato could have swore he could see smoke coming from the boy's nose.

The boy stepped up and his Digimon followed, "Alright Arresterdramon! Let the hunt begin!"

The boy's Digimon immediately flew towards the still recovering Pied Piper, his hand that was once grasping Takato's neck was now gone, sliced off by ShineGreymon's sword. However the clown was not despairing, he seemed angry but at the same time Takato could see it was a mistake for the boy and his Digimon to be rushing into battle so fast - he wanted to warn them.

"Trump Sword!" The Pied Piper made a throwing movement with his other still functioning hand, and out of nowhere, four swords appeared in midair and flew at Arresterdramon.

"Gah!" Arresterdramon screamed as he was hit by the swords and flew backwards in pain.

"Oi Tagiru, you can't be rushing into battle every time like that." The second boy called out to his junior.

"Ah gomen Taiki-san!" The boy called back, scratching his head in embarrassment but Takato could see the boy was not concerned with the Pied Piper. Tagiru turned to his Digimon and took out a red device from his pocket - It was similar to the ones Masaru and the former Lord Captain Taichi had, a device that had the ability to evolve their Digimon. The boy made some kind of motion which Takato did not understand and out of thin air, an image of another Digimon appeared, "Arresterdramon! MetalTyrannomon! Digi-xros!"

"Grahhhh!" Arresertdramon shouted with power and the familiar light of Digimon evolution filled Takato's eyes, "Xros Up! Arresterdramon!"

It was not something Takato had been expecting. When Lord Masaru and Lord Captain Taichi had used evolution, their Digimon would go from a rookie level to an mega level - but this new boy had not changed his Digimon's level, instead he added another Digimon's armour to his Arresterdramon. The boy's Digimon's level did not change or at least in Takato's mind, it did not - of course, all of his knowledge about the subject of Digimon only came from research done in his world, where changing a Digimon's rank was impossible; until he had met Lord Captain Taichi and later Lord Masaru. The new Digimon still kept his original appearance but his body was now covered in heavy metal.

"What witchcraft is this!" The Pied Piper, still fuming with rage about his missing hand asked.

"Oh?" The other boy, Taiki raised an eyebrow, "This Piedmon must not be from our world after all. I guess the Digiquartz is indeed spreading."

Tagiru smiled and more smoke bellowed from his noise in excitement, "Yoshi! Arresterdramon, let's add an other worldly Digimon to our collection. Go!"

Arresterdramon once again flew towards the Pied Piper and again, the Pied Piper made a throwing motion and again four swords appeared and flew towards Arresterdramon - however this time, with the help of his heavy armour, the swords merely bounced off of the rushing Arresterdramon.

"Prism Gallet!" Countless ethereal dragons flew from Arresterdramon and ripped through the Pied Piper, he screamed in pain. Seconds later, Arresterdramon appeared behind the defeat Pied Piper and it, disappearing into countless fragments of light.

"Hunt over! Capture complete!" Tagiru smiled, jumping up and down, his nose puffing with smoke.

Takato however did not join the celebration of his fellow Digimon tamer, he immediately rushed to the still unconscious side of Lady Ruki Bolton. He lifted her with his arms, he could feel her light breathing - she was alive. He felt a hand on his shoulders and turn to see Daimon Masaru.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Masaru pointed to the tent's exist.

**O O O**

Takato laid Lady Ruki down slowly onto her bed and allowed her maids to enter and towel the dirt and blood off of their lady. He had told Lady Bolton, he had found Lady Ruki attacked by Jack the Ripper but was able to scare him off - leaving out the details about the Digiquartz. Lady Bolton had thanked him and offered him to stay the night - he refused, telling her he had much too attend to and he would be going on a long journey - he lied, telling her it was time for him to enjoy a grand tour before he settled down and married.

He watched Lady Ruki closely, it would be the last time he could enjoy such a sight. Masaru had warned him, what he was about to join was not like anything he had experienced before, even the war, according to Lord Masaru, was a walk in the park compared to the Digiquartz.

Takato had wanted to refused the former Demon Lord but deep inside he knew he was needed and there was no escape from it. After all, it was the Digiquartz that had found him and not the other way around. He bid goodbye to Lady Ruki and existing her Codian townhouse - he was met with three figures in cloaks. Not many people walked the streets of London at such an hour and not many noticed the three strange figures and their Digimon - all rookie level and would be a strange sight as the only rookie level Digimon who had a Lord was the former Lord Captain Taichi.

"Let me settle some affairs for the Manchester house before we depart." He told the three figures as they answered with nods.

Foot steps approached them, the three figures already knew who it was and strangely so did Takato.

"Then I welcome you young Takato. You are officially a Digimon Hunter. Welcome to the Digiquartz!" The Old Man smiled as he handed Takato a Digivice similar to the one he had seen Tagiru carry.

* * *

><p>notes:<p>

Instead of describing it as a Victorian building, I'm using Codian seeing as Cody is currently the King. Also the scene of Puppetmon riding Machinedramon is similar to GigaBreakdramon.

Prize goes to anyone who can figure out one character's continuity error.

Haven't decided on who to write next, or if its going to be prequel or sequel - I am thinking about introducing the DigiQuartz to Takuya...or maybe Taichi, but none of them appeal to me at the moment. So I am leaning more to a prequel short story. Usually I post an Anthology chapter only before I have the next already underway, this isn't the case this time, so it'll be a while before the next one.


End file.
